Primary Incredible
by uptoyeol
Summary: [CHANBAEK] Chanyeol adalah seorang bisexual, ia menyukai pria ataupun wanita. ia tertarik dengan seorang gadis cantik namun masalahnya ada satu hal yang mengganjal, karena ia merasa bahwa ia mulai tertarik dengan Byun Baekhyun, namja berisik yang menurutnya menyebalkan. lalu bahaimana Chanyeol menyikapi semua keanehan ini? DLDR. FINAL CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

Primary Incredible

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Supporting Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing, Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao, Kim Minseok, Kim Jongdae

Pairing: mainly about Chanbaek, the other pairing just found em yourself eheh

Genre: fluff, drama

Rated: idk pmsl mix

Warning: its gender switch for Kyungsoo and purely a yaoi fanfic/boyxboy. So if you hate a yaoi thingy kindly help yourself to click the exit button instead of blaming this ficts. DLDR.

Here we go!

.

.

.

.

"NO!"

"Chanyeol listen.." Park Wufan mencoba menenangkan putra semata wayangnya yang tengah berteriak nyaring ditelinganya sementara Zitao, sang eomma hanya memandang anaknya dengan kesal.

"I just back from Canada I need my handsome sleep dad please understand me its fuckin 6 in the morning and you wake me up for something unimportant." Chanyeol nyerocos dengan bahasa inggris tanpa berfikir. Ya chanyeol baru kembali dari Canada sekitar 6 jam yang lalu, ia meneruskan studinya disana dan keluarga Park memang sudah terbiasa berbicara dengan bahasa inggris.

"my relation gonna come in less than an hour boy we should greet them. Ayolah Chanyeol jangan permalukan appa, mereka tau kau sudah pulang. Akan sangat memalukan jika ketika mereka datang kau masih tertidur." Jelas Wufan dengan lembut

"tapi-"

"Chanyeol-a eomma sudah menyiapkan sarapan kesukaanmu, kau tak akan membiarkannya dingin dengan terus berdebat seperti ini kan?" Zitao menyela

"fine!" chanyeol menyingkap selimutnya dan berjalan dengan malas kekamar mandi. Sementara Wufan dan Zitao hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah putranya.

.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian Chanyeol sudah menampakkan dirinya menuruni tangga, Zitao tersenyum bangga kepada sosok tinggi yang bertelinga lebar itu. Namja jangkung itu terlihat sangat tampan dengan celana jeans hitam dan kemeja putih tanpa motif dengan lengan yang digulung sebatas siku. Ia membiarkan rambut merahnya jatuh menutupi kening lebarnya. Sesaat ia mengernyit menlihat kedua orang tuanya yang Nampak tersenyum kearahnya.

"kau lihat Chanyeol sangat tampan."

"that's my boy." Wufan menjawab dengan bangga. Chanyeol yang mendengar hanya tersenyum bodoh dan duduk disamping sang eomma. Mereka menunggu dengan sedikit berbincang mengenai Canada dimasa sekarang dan terputus ketika mereka mendengar sebuah mobil terparkir didepan istana megah mereka.

"that must be them?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan wajah polosnya

"geurae ayo kita sambut." Zitao menarik lembut lengan Chanyeol dan menggandengnya pelan.

Wufan membuka pintu dengan pelan dan menemukan teman karibnya, Byun Junmyeon sedang membukakan pintu mobil untuk istrinya, Yixing, sementara dari pintu belakang seseorang muncul dengan celana jeans biru tua dan kemeja hitam, meskipun penampilannya maskulin namun namja mungil itu terlihat imut dengan snapback hitam yang ia pakai terbalik, Byun Baekhyun, pewaris tunggal Perusahaan Tekhnologi Byun Corporation, perusahaan dengan omset tertinggi seasia tenggara. Setelah menunggu appanya membuka pintu untuk eommanya dengan canggung, Baekhyun menghampiri sang eomma dengan manja. Setelah itu pandangan mereka bertemu dengan keluarga Park yang sedari tadi telah menunggu mereka dengan senyum menggembang kecuali namja tinggi disamping nyonya Park, ia tampak memutar bola matanya bosan dan memasang muka datar.

"hey Junmyeon!" Wufan mengampiri sahabatnya dan memberinya sedikit sapaan hangat dengan memeluknya

"ya wufan" Junmyeon menyapanya tak kalah ramah. Sementara Nyonya Park dan Nyonya Byun segera meyapa satu sama lain dengan saling mencium pipi dan tersenyum cerah.

"apa perjalanan kalian melelahkan?"

"tentu saja. Kami sangat merindukan korea, mengingat aku harus mengurus cabang perusahaan di China dan Baekhyun melanjutkan kuliahnya disana jadi ya seperti itulah."

"lebih baik kita lanjutkan obrolan ini didalam, eotte?"

"baiklah."

Mereka semua masuk dan langsung medudukkan dirinya diruang makan. Keluarga Park memang sengaja langsung menjamu tamunya yang pasti sangat kelelahan. Menu hari ini adalah bulgogi gimbab, makanan kesukaan Chanyeol yang tak lain merupakan makanan kesukaan Baekhyun juga.

"jadi kalian kembali kekorea untuk berlibur atau menetap?" Tanya Wufan sambil terus mengunyah makanannya

"kami sebenarnya ingin menetap disini. Baekhyun sudah setuju untuk meneruskan kulaihnya disalah satu kampus disini jadi kami piker tidak ada yang perlu direpotkan. Namun memang rumah yang akan kami tempati sedang dalam masa pengurusan dokumen, jadi untuk sementara waktu kami belum bisa menempati, beruntung aku mempunyai sahabat sepertimu Wufan yang mau menampung keluargaku di rumahmu ini." Ucap Junmyeon panjang lebar

"aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kau dan keluargamu tinggal dihotel apalagi dengan waktu yang tidak pasti. Kaulah yang dulu membantu dimasa sulitku jadi sekarang waktunya aku balas budi. Lagipula bukankah lebih baik kau sementara disini? Kita sudah sangat lama tidak saling berjumpa bukan?" Wufan tersenyum lebar

"oh Tuhan hamper saja lupa, apa ini Baekhyun eoh?" Zitao menenggok keraa Baekhyun yang duduk bersebrangan dengan putranya, Chanyeol.

"ne." Baekhyun menggangguk sopan

"you grow up as a cute boy" Wufan berkata dengan senyum lebarnya

"ah meet my son, dia baru kembali dari Canada kemarin."

"annyeong Baekhyun imnida." Baekhyun kembali menunduk dengan sopan

"anyyeong Ahjussi, ahjumma, Baekhyun, cho Chanyeol imnida." Chanyeol tersenyum samar

"Baekhyun bagaimana kuliahmu disana? Jurusan apa yang kau ambil?" Tanya Zitao dengan semangat

"aku mengambil jurusan music ahjumma. Sedikit tidak nyambung dengan appa memang tapi untung saja appa mengijinkanku." Jawab Baekhyun dengan cengiran yang disambut gelak tawa orang – orang disana.

"geurae kau akan nyambung dengan Chanyeol kalau begitu ia mempunyai minat tinggi terhadap music, walaupun ia kuliah dijurusan arsitektur. Bukan begitu Chanyeol?"

"ne appa."

Kemudian percakapan berlanjut semakin seru ketika Baekhyun bercerita dengan riangnya, Baekhyun memang namja periang dan tidak bisa diam, dia bahkan akan terus bercerita sampai yang mendengarkan bosan. Namun kali ini semua orang tertawa renyah menanggapi cerita dan gurauan Baekhyun kecuali Chanyeol, ia sesekali hanya tersenyum miring dan terdiam. Baekhyun benar – benar brisik baginya. Dan ia semakin membenci kenyataan bahka Baekhyun membuat rencana tidurnya tertunda. Celoteh namja mungil itu terhenti ketika eommanya mengingatkannya untuk pergi mandi.

"geurae Baekhyun, kau akan satu kamar dengan Chanyeol, jadi pakailah kamar mandinya. Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Wufan berkata dengan ramah yang disambut oleh pelototan seram dari Chanyeol. Ia seperti ingin melontarkan protes namun Zitao berbalik melotot kearahnya yang membuatnya beringsut lemas. Well sial dua kali Chanyeol, ucapkan dalam hati.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Chanyeol membawakan koper kecil milik Baekhyun, sedangkan namja kecil itu langsung menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik kamar mandi. Chanyeol mendesah kesal, sepertinya Baekhyun memang menyebalkan. Lihat saja ia bahkan tak mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Chanyeol.

Sesaat kemudian tubuh kecil itu keluar dengan menggunakan bathrobe kebesaran yang diketahui milik Chanyeol.

"dimana koperku?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan imut sementara Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan mengarahkan dagunya. Baekhyun langsung menghampiri kopernya dan mulai mengeluarkan beberapa kain dan segera memakainya sebelum seseorang berteriak, "ya! Kau ingin mengganti pakaianmu disini? Ganti dikamar mandi!"

"wae? Bukankah kita sama – sama namja?" Baekhyun hanya mengernyit

"apa kau tidak malu eoh?"

"aku bahkan biasa mengganti pakaianku didepan orang tuaku. Lagipula aku sudah memakai underwear kau tenang saja tak perlu memerah seperti itu." Baekhyun berkata sambil terkikik geli melihat Chanyeol yang sudah seperti tomat.

"dasar idiot." Chanyeol bergumam pelan. Baekhyun hanya cuek dan meneruskan melepaskan bathrobenya, seketika tubuh mulusnya terekspos dan membuat Chanyeol meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah. Chanyeol adalah seorang bisexual, ia menyukai pria maupun wanita. Oleh karena itu ia mencoba dengan sekuat tenaga untuk menahan sesuatu dibawah sana agar tidak terbangun. Tidak dipungkiri meskipun Baekhyun menyebalkan, ia memiliki tubuh yang luar biasa indah. Kulitnya putih mulus tanpa cacat, lekuk tubuhnya sangat indah, jemarinya yang lentik menampakkan kesan cantik terhadap namja ini, apalagi wajahnya yang mau tidak mau Chanyeol harus mengakuinya bahwa Baekhyun sangat cantik dan imut.

"ya? Apa kau baik – baik saja?" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Chanyeol. Ia baru saja selesai memakai celana pendek selututnya yang berwarna cokelat dan t-shirt merah yang membuatnya terlihat semakin imut. Chanyeol semakin memerah karena ia ketauan sedang memandangi Baekhyun dengan wajah bodohnya. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya dan membuat Baekhyun mengernyit.

"wae apakah ada yang salah denganku?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan ekspresi bingung. Sekali lagi Chanyeol meruntuk dalam hati, Baekhyun benar – benar terlihat menggemaskan.

Chanyeol tidak bergeming. Ia hanya bergumampelan dan membalikkan badannya memunggungi Baekhyun.

"baiklah jika kau tak ingin menjawab, aku ingin istirahat." Dalam hitungan detik namja kecil itu sudah membaringkan badannya tepat disamping Chanyeol. Ia meregangkan ototnya dan menguap lebar. Posisi mereka sekarang adalah saling memunggungi.

"kau tau Chanyeol, aku sangat lelah, ternyata perjalanan china ke korea sangat menyita tenagaku. Huh badanku sakit semua. Tulang – tulangku pegal, andai saja kau mau memijatku hihi" Baekhyun terkikik sendiri, Chanyeol hanya mendengus

"Chanyeol apa kau sudah tidur? Aku memiliki kebiasaan yang aneh, eh tidak cukup aneh kurasa ini wajar. Aku terbiasa berbicara panjang lebar sebelum aku tertidur, kalau dichina biasanya aku berbicara pada Luhan Hyung, ia sepupuku yang tinggal disana. Kalau disini, terpaksa aku berbicara denganmu. Walaupun kau terlihat galak dan tidak bersahabat, namun apa boleh buat?"

"kau sangat berisik." Chanyeol berkata pelan. Ini adalah mimpi buruk baginya, ia harus mendengarkan celoteh Baekhyun yang berisik setiap sebelum tidur? Oh Tuhan, ia sangat benci kebisingan saat ingin tidur.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan terkaget melihat Baekhyun yang sudah mengadapnya dan sepertinya tertidur pulas. Ia mendegus kesal sekali lagi. Baekhyun benar – benar merusak rencananya untuk kembali tidur, lihat ia bahkan sudah tertidur duluan tanpa dosa sementara Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur gara – gara Baekhyun.

Ia kemudian mengamati wajah Baekhyun, benar – benar seperti angel, sangat sempurna. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun dan terus mengamati wajah manis itu, "kau jauh terlihat cantik dan manis ketika kau diam seperti ini." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, "namun tetap saja kau terlihat menyebalkan dimataku." Lanjutnya.

Walaupun ia berkata bahwa Baekhyun menyebalkan namun gerakan badannya tak terhenti, ia terus mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun dan berpikir sesaat, entah apa yang ia pikirkan namun detik berikutnya ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, namun tiba – tiba sepasang mata hazel itu terbuka lebar dan membulatkan mata sipitnya. "YA!" Baekhyun berteriak didepan wajah tampan Chanyeol

"jangan berteriak bodoh." Chanyeol berkata panic

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Baekhyun masih terkaget

"diam atau-"

"JAWAB AKU APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN?!" Baekhyun masih histeris yang membuat Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan lain selain-

"hmmmpph"

Menciumnya. Ia melumat sedikit bibir ranum milik Baekhyun yang justru membuat mata Baekhyun semakin membulat.

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin membuka mulutnya untuk kembali berteriak, Chanyeol sudah membekap mulutnya dan berkata, "jangan berteriak bodoh. Kau tak ingin aku melakukan hal lain agar kau diam kan?" katanya dan langsung melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Baekhyun. Chanyeol bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terpaku dengan memegangi bibirnya. Ia tidak percaya, ia baru saja melepaskan ciuman pertamanya dan menyerahkannya kepada Chanyeol. Ia masih tertegun sampai akhirnya tersadar ketika pintu tertutup dengan rapat.

"YA PARK CHANYEOL!" ia berteriak spontan mengingat ciuman singkatnya tadi, ia sangat kesal. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menciumnya begitu saja. Bukankah ia bisa menenangkannya dahulu tanpa harus mencium? Rusak sudah cita – cita Baekhyun untuk melepas ciuman pertamanya dengan seseorang yang special. Sesaat ia tertunduk melas, menarik – narik ujung bajunya seolah – olah ia adalah anak kecil yang kehilangan robot kesayangannya. Pelan – pelan ia meletakkan kepalanya diatas bantal dan memejamkan matanya, tak butuh waktu lama Baekhyun sampai dialam mimpinya.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol-a kau mau kemana?"

"ah Junmyeon ahjussi tidak beristirahat? Aku ingin bersepeda, rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tak berkeliling dengan sepeda." Ucap Chanyeol tersenyum cerah

"apa Baekhyun tertidur?"

"eng- ungg- ne." Chanyeol tergagap ketika menjawab pertanyaan itu mengingat anak ahjussi ini barusaja menciptakan suara berisik sehingga ia terpaksa menciumnya. Ia juga tidak yakin apakah Baekhyun benar – benar sudah tertidur atau tidak. Ia tidak peduli.

"geurae, hati – hati." Junmyeon tersenyum lembut

"ne ahjussi. Annyeong!" Chanyeol langsung melesat keluar rumah dan berjalan kearah garasi. Ia menemukan sepeda kesayangannya terparkir disana. Tanpa piker panjang Chanyeol langsung mengayuh sepeda itu dengan semangat. Ia berjalan berkeliling tempat tinggalnya yang berada dikawasan elite di seoul. Sejauh mata memandang, tidak ada yang menarik, disana hanya ada rumah – rumah megah tentu saja. Sampai akhirnya ia sampai disalah satu taman dan mengernyit melihat sesosok gadis yang nampaknya sedang memperhatikan sepedanya dengan bingung. Chanyeol yang kasihan akhirnya mendekatinya dan berjongkok didepan gadis itu yang terlonjak kaget dan membulatkan matanya- ah sepertinya memang matanya sudah bulat. Sesaat darah Chanyeol berhenti, gadis ini sangat imut, matanya yang bulat dan bibirnya yang berbentuk hati terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"apa kau baik baik saja?" Chanyeol akhirnya mencairkan suasana

"umm sepedaku, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi." Ucap gadis itu bingung, Chanyeol memperhatikan sepeda gadis bermata bulat itu sesaat. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"rantainya lepas, biar kubetulkan." Katanya seraya menoleh kearah si imut

"apa kau bisa?"

"tentu saja. Ini pekerjaan mudah." Kata Chanyeol langsung mencoba membetulkan rantai sepeda itu. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dan memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan sesama. Tak ada satupun kata yang terucap, suasana masih sangat canggung mengingat keduanya belum saling memperkenalkan diri mereka.

"selesai!" ucap Chanyeol lantang seraya mengibaskan tangan kotornya dan berdiri. Kyungsoo yang terkaget reflek langsung bangkit dan menyodorkan tissue yang sedari tadi sudah ia siapkan. Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan senyum tertampan yang ia punya.

"aku Kyungsoo" ucap yeoja kecil itu seraya menyodorkan tangan mungilnya. Chanyeol menjabat tangan itu dengan antusias, "aku-"

"Park Chanyeol bukan?" gadis itu tertawa ringan

"bagaimana kau tau?" Chanyeol mengernyit

"siapa yang tak tau Park Chanyeol dan keluarga Park?" Kyungsoo lagi - lagi tersenyum manis yang membuat jantung Chanyeol berdegub kencang.

"umm apakah kau suka bersepeda?"

"ne, aku biasa bersepeda setiap hari" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan antusias

"perfect! Kita bisa bersepeda bersama besok."

"well..."

"gaurae its a date. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan." Chanyeol menyeringai yang hanya dijawab dengan endikan bahu oleh Kyungsoo. Sesaat Chanyeol mengangguk penuh arti dan mulai mengayuh sepedanya. Belum terlalu jauh ia berjalan ketika sebuah suara kembali memanggilnya, "Chanyeol!" namja jangkung itu menoleh, "terimakasih atas bantuanya" Kyungsoo tersenyum sangat manis, Chanyeol mengangguk mantap dan sesaat ia sudah kembali mengayuh sepedanya menuju ke rumah megahnya.

Sesampainya dirumahnya Chanyeol mengarahkan sepedanya menuju garasi dan bersiul dengan riang, suasana hatinya sedang baik, sepertinya ia jatuh cinta.

Kekonyolan Chanyeol berlangsung hingga ia tak sadar seseorang berdiri didepannya.

"PARK CHANYEOL!" ia berteriak sekuat tenaga mengingat hal yang tadi Chanyeol lakukan padanya

"ya! Jangan berteriak!" Chanyeol menjawab dengan penuh penekanan. Pertama ia tak ingin membuat keributan dan sampai appa eommanya tau, akan sangat memalukan jika namja kecil ini berkata jujur apa yang sudah Chanyeol lakukan kepadanya. Kedua ia tidak ingin suasana hatinya yang tengah berbunga rusak gara - gara namja mini ini.

Chanyeol segera melangkah menuju dalam dan diikuti oleh Baekhyun. Namja itu seperti ingin membuka mulutnya, "sebaiknya kau tak usah berharap banyak dengan gadis itu." Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung, bagaimana dia tau?

"kau mengikutiku eoh?"

"apa kau sebodoh itu menanyakan pertanyaan seperti ini?" Chanyeol mengernyit

"kalau aku mengikutimu aku akan sampai dirumah setelah dirimu. Well hanya untuk informasi saja aku tidur sejak tadi." Baekhyun melanjutkan

"lalu? Bagaimana kau tau?"

"entahlah, aku hanya merasakannya? Aku tak tau ada apa dengan gadis itu tapi sebaiknya kau tak usah terlalu berharap kepadanya." Baekhyun berkata sambil melewati Chanyeol yang nampak masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja Baek katakan.

"dasar aneh." Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk tidak memikirkan hal gila yang aneh seperti itu. See? Baekhyun kembali merusak harinya. Chanyeol mendengus kesal dan berjalan menuju dapur.

.

.

.

.

Esok paginya Chanyeol sudah berada di garasinya, memakai celana pendek selutut dan kaos polos berwarna hitam dengan sebuah snapback berwarna senada dengan baju yang ia pakai. Ia tersenyum sumringah mengingat ia akan bertemu dengan pujaannya lagi. Ia mengayuh sepedanya menuju tempat dimana ia bertemu Kyungsoo kemarin. Matanya membulat lucu ketika melihat yeoja mungil itu ada disana dengan gaun berwarna marun selutut, imut.

"kau sudah lama?'

"ani baru saja."

"umm yasudah ayo kita berangkat" kata Chanyeol antusias. Mereka berdua pun mengayuh sepeda masing - masing bersebelahan. Mereka bertukar banyak kata selama acara bersepeda bersama mereka, sesekali Kyungsoo tertawa kecil kearah Chanyeol yang ditanggapi dengan cengiran lebar.

"minggu depan ada acara lelang amal dirumahku apa kau datang?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan tatapan lurus kedepan mengingat jalanan lumayan ramai

"tentu saja. Appaku merupakan salah satu rekan appamu dan aku mendapat undangan."

"jeongmal?" Chanyeol terlihat sangat senang

"ne. Dan itu tepat saat ulang tahunku.." Kyungsoo berkata malu - malu

"aku pastikan ini akan berkesan bagimu." ucap Chanyeol mantap, ia mulai memikirkan sesuatu kemudian tersenyum penuh makna.

TBC.

Wah hallo guys bawa ff baru nih pmsl haha ini Chanbaeknya baru dikit sih tapi gue ga bakal bikin angst kok tenang aja wahaha oiya makasih kalian udah mau baca ff aneh ini okay jangan lupa review ya dont be sider okay. sorry for typos guys ehe You can leave review, or you can leave critics instead of blaming this fiction, you read in the beginning already i do not accept any words related to blame okay haha anyway thanks sekali lagi see u to the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Supporting Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing, Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao, Kim Minseok, Kim Jongdae

Pairing: chanbaek. Other just find it by yourself

Genre: fluff, drama

Rated: idk pmsl mix

Warning: its gender switch for Kyungsoo, Tao, Yixing, Xiumin and purely a yaoi fanfic/boyxboy. So if you hate a yaoi thingy kindly help yourself to click the exit button instead of blaming this ficts. DLDR.

Here we go!

.

.

.

Seperti biasanya, Baekhyun akan bangun lebih awal daripada Chanyeol. ini adalah hari ke-7 Baekhyun menginap disini dan membangunkan Chanyeol sudah menjadi salah satu rutinitasnya. Namja jangkung itu masih sesekali menggeliat dan menarik selimutnya dengan angkuh, tak mau peduli jam berapa ini dan masih menghiraukan teriakan nyaring seorang Byun Baekhyun yang mungkin saja bisa membengkakkan telinga.

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun berteriak untuk yang kesekian kalinya yang beruntung kali ini membuat namja tinggi itu terganggu

"YA! BYUN BAEKHYUN KAU BERISIK!" Chanyeol membalas tak kalah nyaring kemudian membenarkan posisi tidurnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sementara Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas, sepertinya ia harus mencari cara lain untuk membangunkan jerapah menyebalkan ini.

"ku hitung sampai tiga jika kau tak bangun aku akan..." Baekhyun nampak berfikir

"memukulmu dengan stick golf milikmu." Ia meneruskan kalimatnya dengan angkuh dan dibalas dengan dengusan kasar oleh Chanyeol.

"satu" Baekhyun memulai

"..."

"dua.." Baekhyun sudah memegang stick golf milik Chanyeol dan mulai mendekati namja tinggi itu

"..."

"dua setengah.." Baekhyun mulai berlutut disamping Chanyeol, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan badan panjang itu

"ti –hmmmpp" mulut mungil itu terkunci oleh sebuah bibir tebal yang memaksa masuk kedalam rongga mulut Baekhyun yang saat ini masih sibuk membelalakkan matanya kaget atas perlakuan yang ia terima. Tidak ada penolakan namun juga tidak ada reaksi apapun dari namja penggila eyeliner itu. Sementara Chanyeol seperti terbawa suasana dan memagut bibir plum itu dengan sedikit kasar yang mau tidak mau menimbulkan sedikit erangan dari Baekhyun.

"mmmh" entah setan apa yang merasuki raga Byun Baekhyun namun ia mulai memegang tangan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi bertengger di kedua pipinya dan membalas ciuman namja itu. Chanyeol yang sadar bahwa aksinya tidak mendapat penolakan mulai melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut hangat Baekhyun. Mereka saling berpagutan cukup lama hingga akhirnya Baekhyun memukul tangan Chanyeol pertanda ia mulai kehabisan nafas, Chanyeol yang mengerti langsung melepaskan bibir Baekhyun dengan sedikit tidak rela.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"kau boleh memukulku sekarang." Chanyeol berkata masih dengan menatap Baekhyun dalam

"kau sudah bangun.." Baekhyun bergumam pelan

"kau..gay?" Baekhyun tersentak dengan pertanyaan itu, akan sangat memalukan jika ia berkata yang sejujurnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya dengan gelisah, bingung apa yang harus ia katakan kepada Chanyeol yang sekarang masih menunggu jawabannya.

Dddrrrrrttt..ddrrrttt..

Sesaat sebelum Baekhyun ingin membuka mulutnya tiba – tiba ponselnya berbunyi, menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk.

"yeoboseyo.."

"..."

"ah Jongin-ah..ne aku sudah dikorea. Bagaimana kau tau?" Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti yang membuat dahi Chanyeol berkerut

"..."

"ah jinjja haha aku juga merindukanmu. Ne, sepertinya aku bisa. Umm cafe didekat lotte world. Eotte?" Chanyeol semakin bingung tentang reaksi Baekhyun, _mungkinkah namja bernama Jongin itu kekasihnya_? Chanyeol bertanya dalam hati.

"ne, sampai jumpa nanti sore." Baekhyun menutup sambungan itu dengan raut wajah cerah, ia nampak sangat bahagia. Ada perasaan tidak suka yang menghinggapi hati Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun ingin berkencan dengan seseorang. Ia memegang dadanya yang bergemuruh, ingin melarang namja yang masih memandangi ponselnya dengan senyum yang masih betah berada disana namun untuk apa? Chanyeol bahkan bukan kekasih Baekhyun dan hey! Ingat ia punya Kyungsoo si gadis manis yang harus ia perjuangkan. Jauh – jauh ia buang perasaan aneh tentang Baekhyun.

"ani Chanyeol ani ada Kyungsoo ya. Kyungsoo." Gumam Chanyeol pelan

"ada apa Chan?" Baekhyun melirik kearah Chanyeol dengan heran

"a-aniya. Ani sebaiknya kita sarapan." Chanyeol menjawab dengan gugup kemudian langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya dengan heran.

.

.

"eomma nanti sore aku akan bertemu dengan temanku, bolehkan?" Baekhyun meminta izin kepada eommanya, Yixing yang kini tengah sama – sama sarapan dengan keluarga Park.

"ah tentu saja, siapa hm?" tanya Yixing penuh perhatian kepada anak semata wayangnya

"Jongin. Eomma masih mengingatnya bukan?" Baekhyun berkata antusias

"ah Jongin..ne tentu saja. Yasudah kau sampaikan salam eomma kepadanya, rasanya lama sekali tak melihatnya." Yixing tersenyum

"ne eomma" Baekhyun tersenyum sekali lagi dan kembali fokus dengan piringnya. Tanpa ia sadari seseorang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. _Ah bahkan eommanya sudah mengenal namja itu_, batin Chanyeol.

"dan kau Chanyeol? apakah kau tidak mempunyai rencana sore ini?" tanya Wufan

"ani..umm mungkin aku hanya ingin menyipakan sesuatu untuk ulang tahun gadis pujaanku." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar yang disambut dengan tatapan penuh tanya oleh kedua orang tuanya

"well..kau harus mendapatkannya." Ucap Wufan singkat

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk disebuah sudut cafe yang tampak lumayan ramai sore ini. Seperti janjinya kepada Jongin ia akan sampai pukul 4 sore, namun sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuat Jongin harus datang sedikit terlambat. Well, Baekhyun bukan orang yang terlalu keberatan dengan hal yang bernama "terlambat", baginya itu hal yang wajar dan semua orang mungkin saja mengalaminya.

Untuk mengalihkan kebosanannya ia mulai membolak – balikkan menu yang sedari tadi hanya tergeletak begitu saja. Banyak sekali menu makanan yang nampaknya akan menggoda Baekhyun untuk dipesan, namun kini matanya tertuju pada sebuah makanan khas korea yang sangat ia sukai, bulgogi gimbab, entah dimanapun Baekhyun berada ia akan selalu memesan makanan itu. Kemudian telunjuknya berhenti disebuah menu bernama "strawberry smoothies", ia tersenyum simpul, bagaimana orang lain yang beranjak dewasa mulai mencoba minuman dengan kadar alkohol yang tinggi namun ia masih setia dengan segala hal berhubungan dengan strawberry.

Sesaat pintu cafe terbuka, menandakan bahwa seseorang datang. Baekhyun mendongak melihat orang tersebut, barangkali ia adalah orang yang sedang ditunggunya, dan benar saja, Jongin berada disana dengan mantel berwarna abu – abu dan sebuah snapback berwarna hitam, rambutnya hitam legam dengan poni teratur yang menutupi keningnya, _tidak ada yang berubah_, pikir Baekhyun. Namja berkulit tan itu segera bergegas menuju meja tempat Baekhyun berada dengan senyum mengembang yang dibalas dengan senyum yang tak kalah cerah dari bibir tipis itu.

Chanyeol POV

Aku berjalan melewati lotte world, susah sekali mencari box besar yang layak untuk sebuah kado, sepertinya aku harus mencarinya dideretan toko – toko itu. Baiklah, kau harus berusaha lebih kuat lagi, Park.

Kutelusuri jalanan ramai ini dan mataku mengangkap box besar yang kucari disebuah toko pernak – pernik tepat disebelah cafe bernama "bubble blue", aku tersenyum lebar, segera ku langkahkan kakiku menuju toko itu. Namun langkahku terhenti, aku melihat sosok yang begitu kukenal, Baekhyun, ya tak salah lagi itu Baekhyun, ia tengah tersenyum lebar disebuah meja dan terlihat tengah menanti seseorang dan ya! Bingo! Orang itu datang menghampirinya dengan senyum yang tak kalah lebar dan langsung saja memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. Tak salah lagi, ia pasti Jongin, kekasih Baekhyun. Tanpa terasa kukepalkan tanganku, entah kenapa ada perasaan tidak suka melihat mereka seakrab itu. Ah sudahlah, mungkin aku hanya merasa cemburu karena selama ini Baekhyun-lah satu – satunya temanku disini. Cemburu karena temanmu sedang bersama orang lain itu wajar bukan? aku hanya merasa kesepian, kurasa begitu.

"lebih baik aku segera membeli box itu." Ucapku final dan langsung melangkahkan kakiku menuju toko box tadi.

Aku melihat – lihat berbagai macam warna dan ini sangat memusingkan. Aku tak mungkin membeli box dengan warna – warna menggelikan ini. Oh ayolah seorang Park Chanyeol tidak mungkin memegang benda berwarna pink, soft pink, baby pink dan segala warna menggelikan itu. Akhirnya mataku tertuju pada sebuah box dengan warna biru muda, umm, kurasa ini tidak terlalu girly dan lebih bersifat netral.

Kutegakkan kepalaku untuk mencari dimana pelayannya berada, aku melihat sosok pemuda dengan kaos hitam dan snapback merah, ah mungkin ia pelayan juga. Ku putuskan untuk memanggilnya.

"permisi..aku ingin mengambil barang itu." Aku menyentuh pundak pemuda yang berdiri membelakangiku. Ia menoleh dan aku rasa aku mengenal orang ini.

"Chanyeol?" ia menyebut namaku. Benar saja, aku mengenalnya!

"Sehun? Ini kau Sehun?" pertanyaanku dibalas dengan anggukan olehnya

"long time no see" ucapku sambil memeluk tubuh tegapnya

"bagaimana canada?" tanyanya setelah pelukan kami terlepas.

"luar biasa, apakah london menakjubkan?" tanyaku tersenyum lebar

"tentu saja. London selalu terlihat menakjubkan."

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"aku sedang membeli kado untuk kekasihku, ia akan berada disini besok pagi."

"memangnya ia berada dimana?"

"china. Ia tinggal dichina."

"sepertinya kau berhutang banyak cerita kepadaku."

"kurasa begitu." Sehun tersenyum

"bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan obrolan ini dicafe langganan kita."

"kau harus mentraktirku bubble tea, sobat."

"tentu saja. Kajja!"

Normal POV

Chanyeol dan Sehun-pun berbagi banyak cerita, mulai dari bagaimana kehidupan mereka setelah mereka lulus dari SMA dan kehidupan asmara mereka. Chanyeol-pun sempat bercerita kepada Sehun tentang rencananya untuk memberi kejutan besok pagi untuk Kyungsoo dan Sehun sepakat untuk membantunya. Mereka adalah sahabat baik ketika mereka berada di bangku SD sampai SMA, namun harus terpisah karena keduanya mempunya tujuan yang berbeda. Chanyeol memilih canada karena ia merasa ia sudah mengenal baik negara tempat tinggal appanya dulu sebelum pindah kekorea. Sedangkan Sehun ia memilih London karena memang ia sangat tergila – gila dengan kota itu sejak ia kecil, walaupun dulu setiap tahunnya ia tidak pernah absen mengunjungi negara itu untuk berlibur, niatnya tidak pernah surut.

Ditempat lain..

Jongin memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.

"aku sangat merindukanmu." Katanya tepat ditelinga Baekhyun

"ne aku juga." Baekhyun tersenyum dan kemudian melepas pelukan hangat itu.

"mana kekasihmu?"

"biasa Hyung, dia sedang berada di toko bunganya. Aku sudah berusaha keras untuk mengajaknya kesini namun ia sudah memiliki janji dengan pelanggannya." Jongin menghela nafas, terlihat menyesal.

"gwenchana, aku bisa menemuinya lain waktu." Baekhyun tersenyum melihat namja didepannya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya.

Jongin adalah sahabat Baekhyun semasa ia masih tinggal dikorea dulu. Memang Jongin lebih muda satu tahun darinya namun bagi Jongin, Baekhyun selalu bertindak seperti anak kecil dimatanya. Dulu mereka sering bermain bersama karena rumah mereka yang bersebelahan jadi membuat mereka semakin dekat.

Pemuda tinggi itu memanggil pelayan untuk mendekat.

"bulgogi gimbab, strawberry smoothies, samgyetang, dan cola juseyo." Jongin sepertinya sudah sangat hafal makanan apa yang akan Baekhyun pesan

"ne, tunggu sebentar tuan." Ucap sang pelayan sambil berlalu

"apakah Minho appa dan Taemin eomma baik – baik saja?"

"ne. Aku bilang kepada mereka ingin bertemu denganmu hari ini dan mereka sangat senang mengetahui kau sudah kembali kekorea. Appa juga minta maaf karena ia tidak bisa menguruskan rumahmu Hyung, appaku sangat sibuk, jadinya ia menyuruh Jonghyun ahjussi untuk mengurusnya."

"ah gwenchana, aku sangat merindukan mereka." Baekhyun terkekeh pelan

.

.

.

"gomawo Jongin-ah, kau tak ingin masuk dulu?" Baekhyun menawari Jongin untuk sekedar masuk dan beristirahat sejenak didalam.

"ani Hyung, badanku sudah terasa pegal. Ku pikir aku ingin segera tidur hehe" Jongin berkata lembut

"geurae, hati – hati dijalan.." Baekhyun melambaikan tangan kearah Jongin dan dibalas dengan senyum manis oleh namja itu. Sesaat kemudian Jongin sudah kembali melajukan mobil sportnya membelah jalanan seoul yang indah.

Kemudian Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumah megah itu dengan hati yang umm luyana riang. Ia membuka pintu dengan bersenandung kecil dan kemudian terlonjak kaget melihat seseorang yang tengah berdiri disana. Namja yang tingginya melebihi rata – rata itu menatap Baekhyun penuh selidik. Ia memandangi Baekhyun dari bawah sampai atas membuat si kecil mengernyit heran.

"wae?" Baekhyun menatap balik dengan penuh tantangan, sedikit membuat Chanyeol kaget mendapat respon seperti itu.

"kau tak mengajak kekasihmu masuk?" Chanyeol masih betah dengan posisinya

"kekasih?" Baekhyun terlihat bingung, dan lagi – lagi hal ini membuat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan sedikit lebih tajam

"ne. Orang yang mengantarmu tadi."

"o-oh. Dia ingin segera beristirahat."

"Dia benar – benar kekasihmu?"

"mengapa kau terlihat sangat ingin tau?" skakmat. Chanyeol gelagapan mencari – cari alasan.

"eng- ani aku hanya sedikit heran saja kalian terlihat sangat mesra."

"mesra kau bilang? Kau baru saja melihatku diantar olehnya dan akupun duduk sendiri didalam mobil, tidak dipangku olehnya. Ketika aku turun juga dia tidak mengecup keningku dan segala macam lalu bagian mananya yang kau bilang mesra? Apa kau mengikutiku sepanjang hari?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan jurus selidiknya, ini cukup menarik, pikirnya.

"a-aniya! Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak mengikutimu. Sudahlah lupakan." Chanyeol segera membalikkan badannya dengan kesal. Tujuannya menanyai siapa lelaki itu gagal, ia bahkan sekarang bertambah penasaran. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memandangi tubuh tegap yang berjalan menjauh itu dengan heran, Chanyeol benar – benar aneh kali ini.

Sesaat pandangan Baekhyun tertuju pada kotak yang sangat besar dipojok ruangan, kotak dengan warna biru muda itu tergeletak dengan indah yang dihiasi pita berwarna merah muda, sangat _girly_. Tapi bukankah dirumah ini tidak ada anak perempuan? Ah mungkin bibi Park menyiapkan ini untuk acara besok, pikirnya lagi. Ia-pun memilih untuk cuek dan berlenggang menuju kamar, yang ada dipikirannya adalah mandi dan kemudian tidur agar ia tidak terlihat lusuh diacara besok.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu akhirnya datang juga. Chanyeol tersenyum cerah melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin, sempurna. Ia memakai setelah jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih tulang yang membuatnya terlihat semakin maskulin.

Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang bersejarah bagi Chanyeol. ia akan memberikan kejutan untuk gadis pujaannya. Aiih memikirkannya saja membuat dada Chanyeol berdesir, semoga Kyungsoo menyukainya. Cepat – cepat ia rapikan jasnya dan melenggang menuju halaman luas kediaman keluarga Park. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga dan menangkap sosok mungil yang berbalut dengan jas putih yang sengaja tidak dikancingkan dan kemeja hitam yang tidak juga ia masukkan dengan rapi, beserta celana hitam yang melekat sempurna pada kaki pendek itu, ah dan jangan lupakan sesuatu yang tengah terpasang asal dikepalanya, sebuah snapback berwarna hitam yang dipakai terbalik, sungguh penampilan Byun Baekhyun seperti seorang anak smp yang hendak mengikuti prom dengan malas, tapi well, Baekhyun terlihat sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Baekhyun tengah berbincang dengan seorang gadis, oh Tuhan! Bukankah itu Kyungsoo? Buru – buru Chanyeol mendekati mereka.

"Hi Kyung!" sapanya dengan senyum lebar nan mempesona khas Park Chanyeol

"hei Chanyeol" Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan tak kalah ramah

"kau terlihat sangat manis hari ini dan juga cantik aigoo" Chanyeol terang – terangan memuji Kyungsoo yang membuat gadis itu tersipu malu sedangkan namja mini bermarga Byun itu hanya menyibukkan diri dengan segelas soda yang seperti enggan memperhatikan tingkah konyol Chanyeol.

"apa kau berteman dengan namja cerewet ini? Tanya Chanyeol lagi, sontak Baekhyun menoleh dan membulatkan mata sipitnya tidak terima. Seenaknya saja Chanyeol mengatainya cerewet.

"kita baru dikenalkan tadi." Jawab Baekhyun singkat

"dikenalkan?"

"oleh temanku." Baekhyun berkata lagi tanpa menoleh kearah Chanyeol

"oh.."

"oppa kapan acaranya akan dimulai?" bukannya bertanya kepada Chanyeol tapi Kyungsoo malah bertanya kepada Baekhyun

"mollayo..kau bosan? Tunggu saja disini, mungkin sebentar lagi"

Tak lama terdengar suara MC yang berkata bahwa acara akan segera dimulai. Para undangan yang datang sibuk mempersiapkan diri mereka. Mengingat ini adalah acara Tahunan keluarga Park maka para undangan sudah hafal betul susunan acaranya. Seperti saat ini mereka semua tengah menikmati penampilan dari Baekhyun yang tengah memainkan piano dengan tenangnya dan mengalunkan suara emas yang membuat semua orang terpana. Baekhyun sesaat memejamkan matanya untuk memperdalam penghayatan terhadap lagu yang dibawakan, appa dan eomma Byun nampak bangga melihat anak semata wayangnya menjadi pusat perhatian, tak terkecuali Chanyeol. namja tinggi itu memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan sangat lekat, ia baru sadar bahwa namja mungil itu sebegini mempesonanya. Belum sadar dari tatapannya Chanyeol sampai tidak tahu bahwa aksi Baekhyun telah selesai, kini namja manis itu tengah membungkuk hormat. Kemudian berjalan menuruni tangga panggung untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Ia berjalan mengitari area panggung namun tidak menemukan Chanyeol disana. Tapi kemudian ia lebih memilih untuk cuek dan berjalan mendekati sebuah box besar dengan seorang pria tampan yang sedang berbincang dengan orang yang teramat ia kenal, Luhan sepupunya.

"hei Baekhyun! Seperti biasa kau sangat memukau diatas panggung." Luhan, namja imut itu tersenyum cerah menyambut Baekhyun yang kian mendekat

"ah gomawo hyung kau berlebihan kkk~" Baekhyun merona seketika

"hyung..nugu?"

"ah Baekkie, ini Sehun, kekasihku" Luhan tersipu malu memperkenalkan namja pujaannya itu sementara namja berkulit putih susu itu senyum ramah kearah Baekhyun

"annyeong, Sehun imnida"

"ne annyeong, Baekhyun imnida."

Setelah berkenalan Baekhyun izin untuk menemui sahabatnya, Jongin, yang tengah duduk dengan manis dan memegang segelas minuman. Ia nampak tampan dengan jas hitam dan kemeja birunya, sama seperti Baekhyun, Jongin mengeluarkan kemejanya dengan cuek yang menghasilkan image umm seksi? Ya begitulah Kim Jongin, apapun yang melekat didalam tubuhnya pasti akan membuatnya terlihat seksi. Namun ia tidak sendirian, disampingnya ada gadis manis bermata besar yang setia menemaninya, Kim Kyungsoo, yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya sekaligus gadis idaman Chanyeol. mereka menyambut Baekhyun dengan pujian atas penampilannya tadi, memang siapapun yang hadir saat itu pasti akan mengakui bahwa Baekhyun memang luar biasa.

"sepertinya aku melupakan satu acara penting untuk seseorang saat ini. Bahwa salah satu putri dari kolegaku sedang berulang tahun, putri dari presdir Kim Jongdae dan Kim minseok, temanku semasa kami masih duduk dibangku menengah atas.." kata Tao dengan senyum mengembang

"untuk Kyungsoo, silahkan keatas panggung sayang" kemudian gadis itu tersenyum malu dan bangkit menuju panggung. Semua mata tertuju padanya, betapa tidak, gadis manis itu terlihat sangat anggun dengan dress warna soft pink dan make up yang tidak berlebihan, rambutnya ia gerai namun tetap ditata dengan cantik, tak lupa heels-nya yang ia kenakan sangat cocok dan semakin mempercantik kaki mungilnya. Sesaat Kyungsoo sudah berada tepat diatas panggung bersama Tao yang masih dengan senyumnya.

"ini dia persembahan untukmu, Kyungsoo-ya.."

Dari arah samping ada seorang Sehun yang mendorong box besar dengan gagahnya. Ia tersenyum menyapa para undangan yang mengernyit heran.

Dari arah undangan, Baekhyun mulai duduk dengan gusar. Ia merasa sesuatu sedang tidak beres. Ia cepat – cepat pergi kebelakang panggung dan mencari sosok Chanyeol. namun naas ia hanya bisa menemui Luhan yang tengah memperhatikan namjanya dengan seksama.

"Hyung apa kau melihat Chanyeol? dimana Chanyeol?" Baekhyun gelagapan

"umm" Luhan hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan menunjuk Sehun dan box besarnya dengan dagu. Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang. Ketika dilihatnya Sehun ingin berbalik, ia cepat – cepat berlari kearah Sehun dan langsung menjatuhkan bokong sintalnya diatas box besar itu. Ia meminta microphone dari Tao yang hanya menurutinya dan turun dari panggung. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya menatap bingung.

"yak! Annyeong semuanya! Aku tau aku baru mengenal Kyungsoo namun aku merasa kami akan menjadi sahabat baik, bukankah begitu Kyung?" Baekhyun menengok kearah Kyungsoo yang tersenyum menggiyakan

"ya! Byun Baekhyun akan kubunuh kau!" suara itu berasal dari dalam box, ya, Chanyeol ada disana. Namun beruntung, suara berat itu tidak terdengar oleh siapapun kecuali Baekhyun.

"kau tau, Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang sangat baik, ia menawariku banyak hal dihari pertama kita berjumpa. Meskipun awalnya kupikir dia sangat galak karena lihatnya bola matanya yang indah itu kadang menatapku dengan tajam aigoo ia sangat imut bukan jika tersipu begitu kkk~" blush. Lagi – lagi Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum malu.

"Byun Baekhyun hentikan!" Baekhyun masih tak menpedulikannya

"gadis semanis itu~ hhh pantas saja sahabatku, Kim Jongin jatuh kepelukannya. Oleh karena itu inilah dia Kim Jongin KE-KA-SIH Kyungsoo, silahkan Kim Jongin berikan ucapan selamat kepada gadis impianmu ini.." Baekhyun turun dari box dan menyerahkan microphone kepada Jongin yang tersenyum lebar. Setelah itu ia mendorong box besar itu menjauhi panggung.

Setelah dirasa tidak ada orang yang memperhatikannya, ia memukul box itu dengan pelan, "hei, keluarlah."

Sesaat tubuh jangkung itu muncul dengan blank. "Kim Jongin? Kekasih Kyungsoo?" ia bertanya dengan bodoh kepada Baekhyun yang menatapnya sebal.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan bucket bunga yang ia pegang sedari tadi. Masih berusaha mengeluarkan dirinya dari kungkungan box sialan itu.

"selain keras kepala kau juga konyol ternyata tuan Park." Baekhyun berkata datar

"jadi namja itu kekasih Kyungsoo? Bukan kekasihmu?" nada pertanyaan Chanyeol masih sama, terdengar bodoh.

"menurutmu? Bukankah sudah kubilang, lebih baik kau tidak usah mengejar gadis itu." Baekhyun nampak santai dan kemudian berjalan melewati Chanyeol yang masih terdiam.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun berhenti. Membalikkan badannya menghadap Chanyeol lagi, namja itu seprti ingin mengatakan sesuatu terlihat dari bibirnya yang bergerak

"terimakasih.." ucapnya lirih yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Baekhyun yang kemudian berjalan menjauhi namja itu.

"kau berhutang penjelasan atas semua ini, Baekhyun.." lirih Chanyeol yang kemudian terduduk dilantai dengan tangan mengepal.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

sorry for typos and Review juseyo hehe


	3. Chapter 3

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Supporting Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing, Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao, Kim Minseok, Kim Jongdae

Pairing: chanbaek. Other just find it by yourself

Genre: fluff, drama

Rated: idk pmsl mix

Warning: its gender switch for Kyungsoo, Tao, Yixing, Xiumin and purely a yaoi fanfic/boyxboy. So if you hate a yaoi thingy kindly help yourself to click the exit button instead of blaming this ficts. DLDR.

.

.

.

Akhirnya keluarga Byun pindah kerumah mereka yang telah selesai diurus oleh Jonghyun sehari setelah acara dirumah Chanyeol selesai. Tak banyak yang Chanyeol ucapkan saat Baekhyun mengemasi pakaiannya selain meminta alamat Baekhyun, ia memang masih sangat shock dengan kejadian kemarin, bukan karena ia begitu patah hati, namun mengapa Baekhyun menyelamatkannya? Apakah Baekhyun menyukainya? Atau hanya kasihan? Pertanyaan itu sebenearnya terus berputar – putar karena memang belum mendapat jawaban sampai hari ini adalah tepat dua bulan setelah Baekhyun pindah. Chanyeol sering mengunjungi Baekhyun untuk sekedar mengajaknya keluar makan bersama atau berjalan – jalan menyusuri kota seoul yang indah. Sayang sekali mereka melanjutkan kuliah dikampus yang berbeda, namun Chanyeol tak pernah absen untuk mengantar Baekhyun kekampusny, selain karena jalur mereka searah, Chanyeol punya alasan lain, ia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Baekhyun, apa kalian sedang berpikir jika Chanyeol sudah sepenuhnya menyukai Baekhyun? Sepertinya iya, namja jangkung itu sedang menjadi seorang secret admirer. Entah kapan persisnya Chanyeol mendeklarasikan dirinya bahwa ia menyukai namja cerewet itu, perasaan itu datang begitu saja. Awalnya Chanyeol selalu merasa kesepian karena ia tidak punya teman bermain, Sehun selalu sibuk dengan pacarnya Luhan, yang ternyata adalah kakak sepupu Baekhyun, sedangkan teman kampusnya tidak ada yang menurutnya easy going, jadi ia selalu mengajak Baekhyun. Lama – lama pergi dengan Baekhyun menjadi salah satu kebiasaannya yang semakin lama menjadi kebutuhan. Chanyeol merasa ada yang kurang jika sehari saja ia tidak bertemu Baekhyun. Ia juga sering mendapati dirinya merindukan namja mini itu, beruntung Chanyeol cukup cerdas untuk mengartikan semua perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun.

Namun ia tak tahu bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun kepadanya karena Chanyeol memang tidak pernah bertanya. Pernah sekali ia menanyakan apakah Baekhyun pernah memiliki kekasih atau tidak, dan namja cantik itu hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sangat ingin bertanya apakah kekasihnya seorang namja atau yeoja, ia masih antara yakin dan tidak yakin bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang gay karena ia sama sekali tidak pernah memperlihatkan ketertarikannya terhadap sesama namja.

Chanyeol bertekad akan mengatakan perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun hari ini, ia tak mau menunggu terlalu lama lagi. Dua bulan sudah cukup baginya untuk memendam perasaannya itu, maka iaakhirnya membawa Baekhyun kesebuah cafe bergaya eropa yang terlihat minimalis namun terkesan elit. Hari itu Chanyeol memakai celana jeans panjang dengan kaos hitam polos dan jaket berwarna biru tua yang terlihat sangat cocok untuknya, tak lupa sebuah snapback hitam terpasang dikepalanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun memakai jeans berwarna abu – abu dan kaos hitam lengan panjang yang agak kebesaran, membuatnya terlihat sangat lucu, ia memoleskan sedikit eyeliner kekelopak matanya.

Saat itu Chanyeol memesan frappuccino dan pancake cokelat sedangkan Baekhyun memesan milkshake strawberry dan pancake yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal dan juga mentertawakan banyak hal, mereka terlihat menikmati suasana sampai Chanyeol berdeham dan membuat perhatian Baekhyun terhadap pancakenya teralih kepada Chanyeol, "Baek.."

"hm?" Baekhyun menjawab panggilan Chanyeol dengan sedikit heran, tidak biasanya Chanyeol terlihat begitu gugup padahal mereka sudah sering pergi berdua dan melakukan banyak hal berdua seperti sahabat.

"aku..umm aku.." Chanyeol terbata dan meremas ponselnya diatas pahanya dengan gemas. Semua kata – kata sebenarnya sudah ia rancang sedemikian rupa dan dengan segala keberaniannya ia sudah mencoba menggiring deretan kata itu ke tenggorokannya, namun entah kenapa semuanya seperti tertahan ketika ia menatap wajah Baekhyun

"kau kenapa Yeol? Kau sakit?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir

"ani Baek aniya..gwenchana..aku..aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"apa itu yeol?" Baekhyun terlihat penasaran, pasalnya ia baru kali ini melihat Chanyeol sebegini gugupnya

"aku..umm menyukaimu." Akhirnya keluar juga. Tanpa disadari Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lega sedangkan namja kecil dihadapannya membelalakkan matanya dengan kaget. Mulutnya sesekali terbuka lalu kemudian tertutup lagi, Baekhyun benar – benar terkejut dengan pernyataan Chanyeol barusan.

"Baek?" Chanyeol mencoba mengembalikan Baekhyun dari keterkejutannya

"Baek kau boleh saja menolakku gwenchana aku-"

"wae?" Baekhyun memotong perkataan Chanyeol yang seketika membuat Chanyeol menampilkan ekspresi yang sangat lucu

"huh?"

"mengapa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit ragu

"well aku punya banyak alasan untuk menyukaimu, disamping betapa indahnya kau dan segala hal yang ada padamu, kau selalu menjadi dirimu sendiri, walaupun kau terkesan cerewet, banyak tingkah, berisik, kau selalu membuatku nyaman berada disampingmu. Kau selalu membuatku tertawa, kau selalu berhasil mengembalikan moodku, kau- kau selalu membuatku merasa senang ketika aku bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Dan aku tak apa – apa jika kau menolakku Baek sungguh kita bisa berteman saja seperti ini dan lupakan pernyataan bodohku tadi." Ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar membuat raut wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu namun beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali membuka mulutnya,

"well pernyataanmu barusan memang bodoh, tapi aku adalah orang yang menghargai perasaan orang lain. Tapi aku-"

"apa kau straight?" Chanyeol memotong dengan nada yang sedikit memelas

"ani. Aku gay." Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lega lagi

"lalu? Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih atau kau menyukai namja lain?"

"aku belum memiliki kekasih. Aku hanya merasa sangat terkejut Yeol, ini sangat tiba – tiba. Kupikir selama ini kau menganggapku sebagai sahabat saja, aku tak pernah membayangkan kau akan menyukaiku. Tapi, untuk mendapatkanku itu tidak mudah Yeol, setidaknya buktikan padaku jika kau memang menyukaiku, tunjukkan padaku seberapa serius kau menyukaiku. Aku hanya ingin tau kau serius apa tidak, karena disaat orang itu mendapatkan kekasih dengan penuh perjuangan, maka ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan kekasihnya begitu saja, kau mengerti?" Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Chanyeol sedangkan Chanyeol mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum

"berjuanglah Yeol" Baekhyun sedikit terkekeh mengatakan itu

"ne akan kubuktikan padamu Baek." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun segera membuka kamarnya ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu..

"Annyeong princess!" Baekhyun terkejut ketika melihat Chanyeol berada tepat didepan kamarnya dengan senyum kelewat lebar dan sekantong strawberry yang sengaja diangkat tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun

"kau datang sepagi ini?" Baekhyun masih terheran dengan Chanyeol kali ini

"ne!" ucap Chanyeol semangat sambil menggoyang – goyangkan kantong plastik itu. Akhirnya Baekhyun merebut strawberrynya dan berkata,

"masuk lah, aku akan mandi sebentar."

"ne" Chanyeol menjawab singkat dan kemudian duduk diranjang Baekhyun. Ini bukan kali pertama ia memasuki kamar Baekhyun, sebelumnya bahkan ia pernah menginap disini walaupun hanya sekali, dan saat itu ia mati – matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk namja pujaannya itu.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Baekhyun menampakkan dirinya dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Beruntung ia tidak lupa untuk memakai baju saat didalam mengingat Chanyeol saat ini ada dikamarnya.

"kau hanya ingin berkunjung atau?" Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya, menatap Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya

"ani aku ingin mengajakmu jalan – jalan kau tak keberatan bukan?"

"eodi?"

"Lotte world, eotte?" Chanyeol bertanya antusias

"guerae kajja!" beruntung Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan suka cita, karena diantara semua kencan yang pernah Chanyeol berikan, namja jangkung itu belum pernah mengajaknya ke lotte world, tempat yang sangat ingin Baekhyun kunjungi.

Mereka-pun akhirnya berpamitan dengan mama Byun dan kemudian berjalan menuju mobil Chanyeol. chanyeol berlari kecil mendahului Baekhyun dan membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun,

"Park, aku bisa membukanya sendiri" Baekhyun tersenyum geli

"diam kau Byun, setidaknya biarkan aku berlaku manis untuk mengambil hatimu." Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil dengan terbahak. Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan duduk dikursi kemudinya. Namja itu mulai menyalakan mesin mobil sportnya, tak berapa lama keduanya meluncur dengan tenang menuju lotte world yang ternyata tak terletak begitu jauh dari kediaman keluarga Byun.

"Kau ingin main apa Baek?" tanya Chanyeol sembari mencopot seatbelt-nya

"semuanya, aku ingin semuanyaaa!" Baekhyun terlihat antusias, lebih antusias dari biasanya.

Pada akhirnya mereka berdua mencoba segala macam wahana yang ada dilotte world tersebut. Tak jarang mereka berteriak histeris atau bahkan berdecak kagum, terutama Baekhyun, ia tak henti – hentinya melontarkan kata "daebak" dan "amazing" yang membuat Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Sementara Chanyeol ia lebih memilih diam mengamati wajah Baekhyun yang begitu mempesona terkena sinar matahari yang membuatnya lebih bersinar. Namun seketika ia teringat sesuatu, ia rasa ia harus menanyakan hal ini ketika ia sudah turun dari wahana balon udara ini. Baekhyun terlihat santai pada saat balon mulai mengudara namun ketika berada ditengah – tengah awan ia mulai menjerit ketakutan. Reflek tangan mungil itu memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol yang menegang, Chanyeol benar – benar belum siap dengan ini. Dengan gerakan lambat dia membalas pelukan Baekhyun yang begitu erat, ia kemudian menepuk – nepuk punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut, hanya untuk memberikan ketenangan kepada namja manis itu.

"tidak apa apa Baek, ini aman. Lihatlah kebawah, sangat indah." Ucap Chanyeol lembut

"ani itu menyeramkan!" Baekhyun masih belum berkutik dari posisinya, memeluk tubuh tegap itu dengan possesive

"tapi lihat balonnya mulai turun, kau tidak usah ketakutan begitu, kan ada aku" Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang mendongakkan kepalanya dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

"setelah kita sampai dibawa kau harus mentraktirku strawberry karna kau sudah mengajakku naik balon udara sialan ini dan membuatku ketakutan." Ucap Baekhyun ketus

"ne ne ne tuan putri"

"YA!" Chanyeol sedikit terbahak melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang seperti gadis remaja yang sedang ngambek dengan namjanya, ia mencubit kecil pipi Baekhyun dan mengacak rambutnya dengan gemas, sementara Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mendengus keras.

.

.

.

Dan benar saja, disinilah mereka sekarang, duduk disalah satu kedai minuman yang menyediakan berbagai macam obat dahaga. Seperti biasa, Baekhyun akan memesan sesuatu yang berbahan dasar strawberry sedangkan Chanyeol ia memiliki selera yang cukup bagus, frappuccino.

Chanyeol kembali mengamati wajah Baekhyun, namja didepannya ini benar – benar sempurna. Bibirnya tipis berwarna pink, hidungnya mungil, matanya sipit namun begitu menawan dengan eyeliner yang menghiasinya, tak lupa kacamata fantasi yang bertengger indah disana, badannya kecil, sangat pas berada dalam kungkungan Chanyeol. seketika ia membayangkan Baekhyun sedang berada dalam pelukannya, menyenderkan kepalanya disana sementara Chanyeol sibuk menciumi puncak kepala namja cantik itu, demi Tuhan Chanyeol seperti diserang ribuan kupu – kupu dalam perutnya ketika membayangkan hal tersebut.

"Baek, kau ingat kan kau masih berhutang satu penjelasan padaku." Chanyeol mengaduk frappu-nya dengan tenang, menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan dadakan Chanyeol.

"umm..tapi aku tidak yakin kau akan percaya padaku." Seketika alis Chanyeol terangkat, mengapa Baekhyun berkata seperti itu?

" Aku butuh penjelasan." Ucap Chanyeol yang masih terlihat tenang, ia tak ingin mengusik Baekhyun dengan memaksanya untuk segera menjelaskan, ia tau namja dihadapannya ini bukan tipe orang yang suka didesak.

"wae? Apa kau mulai berubah pikiran dan ingin mengejar Kyungsoo lagi?" Baekhyun mulai meninggikan nada bicaranya

"ani Baek, aniya..hanya saja bagaimana kau tau semua itu? Mana mungkin kau bisa mengetahui semua itu tanpa sesuatu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan lembut, ia benar – benar tidak ingin membuat suasana kencannya rusak hanya dengan emosi Baekhyun.

"bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku punya indera ke enam atau semacamnya? Apa kau mau percaya?"

"tentu saja, itu keren Baek!" ucap Chanyeol semangat

"ya..kurasa. aku kadang memiliki firasat dan itu selalu terbukti, entahlah.."

"wow thats great!" Chanyeol berkata dengan wajah kagumnya sementara Baekhyun malah tersenyum kecut, ada apa dengannya?

"i guess no."

"why?"

"aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi." Baekhyun berkata lemas, moodnya benar – benar mendadak buruk, ia sendiripun tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi.

.

.

.

_Sementara ditempat lain..._

"Kyung aku bisa menjelaskannya, tolong beerhenti sebentar, Kyungsoo-ya..." Jongin terus mengikuti kekasihnya dan mencoba meraih tangannya namun selalu ditepis oleh Kyungsoo. Gadis itu benar – benar hancur, ia tak pernah membayangkan akan melihat Jongin mencium wanita lain bahkan ditempat umum seperti ini

"Kyung..dengarkan aku..dia yang menciumku aku bahkan tidak tau."

"tutup mulutmu Kim Jongin! kau bahkan tak melakukan apapun saat dia menciummu!" kali ini Kyungsoo mengahadap Jongin dengan wajah yang berantakan penuh dengan airmata

"aku berani bersumpah aku tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan krystal! Dia yang mengejarku, kau tau aku mencintaimu bukan?"

"jika kau mencintaiku lalu mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku?!" Kyungsoo benar – benar frustasi. Ia terus berteriak dan meronta ketika Jongin berusaha merengkuhnya, ia tak peduli dimana ia sekarang, ia terlanjur muak dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Kyung..tenangkan dirimu ayo kita bicara dan sele-"

"Chanyeol oppa!" Kyungsoo berteriak memanggil seseorang yang tengah duduk disebuah kedai yang sontak membuat Jongin menoleh dan terkejut melihat Baekhyun juga ada disana. Tanpa Jongin sadari Kyungsoo sudah berjalan kearah kedai tersebut dan mendekati meja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadi mungil itu ia segera menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk berdiri dan dengan gerakan tiba – tiba ia menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir tebal Chanyeol yang membuat pemiliknya mendelik kaget, tak hanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun nyaris menjatuhkan rahangnya yang kemudian tertutup dan mengeras, sementara Kyungsoo masih melumat bibir Chanyeol dengan kasar. Ia tak peduli tatapan terluka dari Jongin dan juga Baekhyun. Namja jangkung itu berusaha melepaskan Kyungsoo namun _hell_! Gadis ini sangat kuat mencengkeram lengannya. Chanyeol bisa melihat dan merasakan amarah Baekhyun dari kilatan matanya yang memicing tajam. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba melepaskan diri dari Kyungsoo akhirnya bibirnya terlepas dari gadis itu, membuatnya sedikit terengah, Baekhyun yang menyadari langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berkata,

"terimakasih atas pertunjukkannya, Chanyeol." ia pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan Chanyeol yang terus memanggil namanya. Baekhyun tidak butuh penjelasan sama sekali, ia mengerti mengapa tadi tiba – tiba Chanyeol menanyakan soal masalah tempo hari lagi, ternyata ini, ternyata semua pernyataan bodoh Chanyeol itu hanya palsu dan nyatanya ia lah yang lebih bodoh, percaya dengan bualan murahan itu begitu saja.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih menunduk, sadar akan kekacauan yang telah ia perbuat dan mendongak dengan cepat ketika suara tinjuan terdengar keras dan seseorang tersungkur dihadapannya. Jongin menarik Chanyeol untuk berdiri dan sekali lagi, ia melayangkan tinjunya tepat di pelipis Chanyeol. ia geram sekali dengan namja jangkung itu, meskipun Chanyeol tidak salah sama sekali namun Jongin sudah dibutakan oleh emosi. Ia tak peduli lagi siapa yang salah dan siapa yang benar, hatinya sudah cukup hancur.

"hentikan! Ku mohon hentikan!" suara Kyungsoo terdengar parau oleh isakannya, ia memandang Jongin dengan tajam dan beralih melihat Chanyeol yang sudah kembali tersungkur akibat pukulan ketiga yang ia dapat diperutnya. Ada perasaan menyesal karena telah menarik Chanyeol dalam masalahnya, Kyungsoo menyadari ia memang kekanakan, namun ia juga merasa puas karena dendamnya terbalaskan. Sementara Chanyeol masih belum sadar dengan situasi apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, ia mencoba bangkit dan menyeka darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya dengan pelan,

"kurasa kalian berdua harus memberikan penjelasan kepadaku. Kyungsoo apa yang terjadi? Dan apa – apaan ini?" tanya Chanyeol berusaha meredam emosinya

"mian.." hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir Kyungsoo

"ucapanmu tidak merubah apapun Kyungsoo, kau menghancurkan semuanya." Chanyeol terlihat sangat berantakan saat itu, raut wajahnya tak terbaca, antara sedih kecewa dan frustasi. Ia tak tau apa yang harus ia jelaskan kepada Baekhyun karena ia sendiri-pun belum tau apa yang terjadi.

"jadi kau?" Jongin terkejut dengan ekspresi Chanyeol

"apa? Kau pikir aku berselingkuh dengan Kyungsoo? Well memang benar aku pernah menyukainya namun tidak dengan saat ini. Dia bahkan sudah menghancurkan usahaku untuk membuktikan kepada Baekhyun bahwa aku benar – benar menyukainya. Dan satu – satunya yang harusnya kau pukul adalah kekasihmu sendiri, bukan aku. Apa salahku? Bukankah kau punya mata untuk sekedar melihat jika kekasihmu yang menghampiriku dan tiba – tiba menciumku? Tapi kupikir ini salam perkenalan yang cukup berkesan mengingat Baekhyun belum pernah memperkenalkan kita secara langsung, tuan Kim." Chanyeol meraih ponselnya diatas meja dan mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun, ia sengaja mengeraskan speakernya agar semua orang bisa mendengarnya.

_'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif'_

"kalian dengar sekarang?" Chanyeol berkata sinis. Ia menyambar kunci mobil yang tergeletak dengan kasar. Sebelum benar – benar pergi dari sana, Chanyeol menepuk pundak Jongin, "selesaikan masalahmu bung."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan luka lebam diwajahnya akibat amukan Jongin tadi, yang lebih ia pedulikan adalah Baekhyun, Baekhyun dan Baekhyun. Otaknya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan namja kecil itu. Ia berjalan dengan gusar menuju mobilnya yang sialnya terparkir agak jauh dari sana, beruntung ia mempunya kaki yang panjang sehingga ia bisa berjalan dengan langkah yang lebar.

Chanyeol menyeka darah yang mengalir sekali lagi dan kemudian membuka pintu mobilnya dengan gerakan tidak sabar, dalam hitungan detik ia berhasil menjalankan kemudinya dengan kecepatan maksimal. Ia tidak memikirkan resiko seperti menabrak ataupun dikejar polisi akibat dianggap ugal – ugalan, sudah ia katakan, ia benar – benar tidak peduli dengan itu semua. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan, ia bertekad harus cepat sampai dirumah Baekhyun dan segera menjelaskan semua kekacauan yang telah terjadi, ia tak mau Baekhyun semakin jauh berfikir yang tidak – tidak, ia benar – benar takut kehilangan kepercayaan Baekhyun saat ini.

Sesaat kemudian Chanyeol berhasil sampai dirumah Baekhyun dengan selamat, ia menghela nafasnya dalam, mempersiapkan dirinya untuk bicara dengan Baekhyun. Iapun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil mewahnya, dengan sedikit ragu ia berjalan menuju pintu rumah Baekhyun yang tidak sepenuhnya tertutup. Samar – samar ia mendengar suara dari namja yang sangat ia kenal, dalam hati Chanyeol bersyukur, setidaknya Baekhyun benar – benar sampai dirumahnya dengan selamat. Namun sesaat kemudian setelah ia berhasil berdiri didepan pintu dan membukanya, sesuatu menghantam Chanyeol-

"andwae appa aku tidak mau dijodohkan!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan lantang

-tepat dihatinya.

Terlihat Junmyeon yang memijat pelipisnya dengan sabar melihat tingkah laku putranya. Ia sudah menebak bahwa reaksi seperti ini akan diperlihatkan Baekhyun. Disebelahnya, ada yixing yang menatao iba kepada Baekhyun.

"eomma lakukan sesuatu! Aku tidak mau dijodohkan kumohon.." Baekhyun memperlihatkan raut memelas yang benar – benar membuat yixing serba salah

"Baek.." Baekhyun tersentak. Itu bukan suara eommanya ataupun appanya, melainkan suara dari namja yang juga baru saja membuatnya hancur dengan kejadian di kedai tadi. Ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan matanya terbelalak melihat Chanyeol berdiri disana lengkap dengan luka lebamnya.

"C-chanyeol?" Baekhyun berkata dengan sangat lirih, Junmyeon dan Yixing-pun tak kalah kaget melihat penampilan Chanyeol saat itu yang terlihat sangat berantakan.

"Baek..kau..akan dijodohkan?" Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun dengan lurus, terlihat sekali raut kecewa yang tergambar diwajah tampan itu. Baekhyun hanya mematung, ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan, lidahnya benar – benar kelu. Ia sedikit tergagap melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum penuh luka dan kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya untuk pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol tunggu!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

Hi guys akhirnya bisa update ff ini dengan lumayan cepet (menurut gue sih). Maafnya kalo ceritanya makin gajelas. Maaf juga gabisa bales reviewnya satu – satu, tapi gue baca kok dan seneng banget karena responnya cukup bagus. Maaf juga buat kemaren yang minta chapternya dipanjangin karena gue bukan tipe orang yang pinter bikin chapter panjang L insyaallah dichapter depan gue bakal balesin review kalian okay! Sorry kalo banyak typo ya haha dan semoga kalian suka dengan chapter iniJ dan terakhir review please? It would be meant a lot to me hehehe


	4. Chapter 4

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Supporting Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing, Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao, Kim Minseok, Kim Jongdae

Pairing: chanbaek. Other just find it by yourself

Genre: fluff, drama

Rated: idk pmsl mix

Warning: its gender switch for Kyungsoo, Tao, Yixing, Xiumin and purely a yaoi fanfic/boyxboy. So if you hate a yaoi thingy kindly help yourself to click the exit button instead of blaming this ficts. DLDR.

Here we go!

.

.

.

.

.

"_Baek..kau..akan dijodohkan?" Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun dengan lurus, terlihat sekali raut kecewa yang tergambar diwajah tampan itu. Baekhyun hanya mematung, ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan, lidahnya benar – benar kelu. Ia sedikit tergagap melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum penuh luka dan kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya untuk pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun._

"_Chanyeol tunggu!"_

.

.

Chanyeol berlari dan segera memasuki mobil mewahnya dengan sedikit tidak sabaran, emosinya sudah tersulut. Ia merasa hari ini adalah hari terburuknya. Dengan cepat ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan segera keluar dari kediaman Byun, ia benar – benar tidak peduli dengan Baekhyun yang kini tengah mengetuk kaca meminta dirinya agar keluar dan berbicara. Apa lagi yang harus dibicarakan? Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas Baekhyun akan segera dijodohkan. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat, tangan kirinya meremas dadanya sendiri yang terasa begitu sesak dan sakit.

Chanyeol melirik kearah kaca spion, bahkan Baekhyun masih berusaha mengejarnya, iapun memutuskan untuk memelankan laju mobil dan mundur untuk menghampiri Baekhyun. Tepat disamping Baekhyun yang masih terengah, Chanyeol membuka kaca mobilnya, tanpa menoleh kearah namja manis tersebut,

"Chanyeolhh hhh... dengarkan aku.." Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal – sengal, Chanyeol hanya diam, menunggu Baekhyun menjelaskan

"aku tak menginginkan perjodohan itu sama sekali, percayalah padaku." Kali ini Chanyeol menoleh, memperhatikan raut memelas Baekhyun. Tidak ada kebohongan disana, pada akhirnya namja jangkung itu menghela nafas

"naik." Hanya itu yang terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol, sedikit membuat Baekhyun terkejut oleh perubahan sikap Chanyeol, namun iapun langsung masuk kedalam mobil dengan cepat, tidak menghiraukan teriakan appanya yang terus memintanya untuk berhenti. Chanyeol kembali melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia ingin membawa Baekhyun pergi, kemanapun asal Baekhyun bisa bebas dari perjodohan murahan itu.

"Chanyeol kita mau kemana?" Baekhyun nampak ketakutan, ia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas, air muka Chanyeol tidak bisa digambarkan, antara marah dan tidak sabar, terbukti dengan ia semakin menambah laju mobilnya, membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan berpegangan pada seatbelt dengan kuat.

Sesaat Baekhyun merasa mobilnya berhenti, ia membuka matanya dengan perlahan, ternyata mereka terjebak di lampu merah dan entah didaerah mana Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tau.

"kita akan pergi ke apartementku. Aku baru membelinya beberapa hari yang lalu, tenang saja, orang tuaku pun tak tau jadi kau aman." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menoleh kearah Baekhyun, ia sedikit memberikan senyum yang membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih tenang.

"Chanyeol..lukamu?" Baekhyun nampak khawatir

"ani aku baik – baik saja.." Chanyeol tersenyum sekali lagi

"apanya yang baik – baik saja? Bibirmu berdarah..siapa yang melakukannya?" Baekhyun sedikit berkaca – kaca

"kau bisa obati aku nanti Baek, sahabatmu.." ujar Chanyeol sambil kembali melajukan mobilnya, kali ini dengan sedikit pelan

"Jongin?!" Baekhyun nampak terkejut namun sedetik kemudian ia sudah mendial nomor yang sangat ia hafal

"YA! WAE GEURAE? WAE? MENGAPA KAU MEMUKULI CHANYEOL PABO?!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan lumayan kencang, membuat Chanyeol sedikit kaget namun juga tersenyum melihat Baekhyun begitu perhatian kepadanya

"_mian aku terlalu emosi Hyung..tadi ketika aku mengirim pesan padamu menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini aku memang tidak bilang kalau aku memukuli Chanyeol Hyung, aku takut padamu."_

"kau pikir aku buta hah? Chanyeol luka lebam sampai berdarah gara – gara kau? Aiiish jinjja Jongin kau benar – benar" Baekhyun nampak kesal sekali namun ekspresinya begitu menggemaskan membuat Chanyeol terkekeh geli dan mencubit pipi namja manis itu dengan pelan, Baekhyun menoleh dan mempoutkan bibirnya dengan lucu.

Setelah berada dalam percakapan yang didominasi oleh teriakan Baekhyun, akhirnya sambungan telepon dengan Jongin terputus juga. Baekhyun memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celana dan menatap Chanyeol,

"wae?" Chanyeol yang sadar tengah ditatap kini bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan didepannya

"ponselmu berdering" ucap Baek sambil sedikit tersenyum jail

"uhh?" Chanyeol terlihat bingung, kemudian ia meminggirkan mobilnya dan merogoh ponselnya. Setelah memencet tombol hijau, ia menempelkan ponselnya ketelinga lebarnya.

"yeoboseyo?"

"_ya kau berani – beraninya membawa Baekhyun kabur! Junmyeon baru saja menelponku. Apa yang kau lakukan Chanyeol? bawa Baekhyun kembali kerumahnya tak usah membuat masalah!"_ Wufan berkata dengan lantang diseberang sana

"aninde." Chanyeol menjawab singkat

"_Chanyeol dengarkan appa sekali saja, bawa Baekhyun kembali, atau appa akan menarik semua fasilitas yang kau punya_." Ucap Wufan tenang, kali ini ia yakin anaknya akan luluh

"silahkan saja, appa tidak akan tega, aku yakin." Chanyeol menjawa enteng

"_baiklah jika itu mau mu."_ Sesaat kemudian sambungan terputus begitu saja. Chanyeol hanya menjawab bahwa tidak terjadi apa – apa ketika Baekhyun bertanya. Ia menjalankan mobilnya kembali hingga akhirnya mereka sampai juga disebuah bangunan bertingkat yang cukup mewah. Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun turun dari mobil dan memasuki gedung itu, mereka menaiki lift yang membawa mereka ke lantai 16. Chanyeol akhirnya berhenti didepan sebuah pintu dan mengetikkan password disana, Baekhyun yang memperhatikannya sedikit terkejut karena password yang Chanyeol ketik adalah tanggal lahirnya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua masuk kesebuah apartement yang memiliki desain luar biasa bagus. Baekhyun sampai berdecak kagum sesekali yang membuat Chanyeol tersenyum senang.

"_do you like it_?" suara berat itu mengalihkan Baekhyun

"_totally_" namja kecil itu menjawab dengan semangat yang sekali lagi membuat bibir Chanyeol melengkung membentuk garis senyum yang begitu menawan.

"Baek, kau bisa memasak sesuatu tidak?" Chanyeol bertanya seraya mencopot jaketnya, kemudian menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya disofa berwarna marun yang ada diruang tengah.

"umm ne, aku pernah belajar dulu sewaktu di China, kita bisa beli saja jika kau tak yakin dengan masakanku.." ucap baekhyun dengan ragu, ia menjatuhkan bokong sintalnya disamping Chanyeol dan mulai mengeluarkan obat merah dan plester yang baru saja ia ambil dari kotak obat.

"Baek, kita tidak bisa menghambur – hamburkan uang, appaku baru saja memblokir semua kartu kreditku.." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada sedih

"jinjja?" Baekhyun sedikit terkaget namun sepersekian detik berikutnya ia merasa bersalah, ia yakin ini semua pasti karena Chanyeol nekat membawanya pergi.

"geurae, kita bisa mencari pekerjaan" Baekhyun berkata lagi, mencoba mencairkan suasana, ia tak ingin memperburuk keadaan Chanyeol saat ini

"kau yakin? Biar aku saja yang bekerja Baek" Chanyeol sedikit meringis ketika Baekhyun menempelkan plester disamping sudut bibirnya

"hei, aku bukan istrimu, jadi aku bukan tanggunganmu.." Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar penuturan Chanyeol tadi, sementara alis Chanyeol berkerut tidak setuju,

"anintago, kau tetap tanggunganku karena kau berada disini karena aku, dan apa itu tadi? Bukan istriku? Cepat atau lambat kau akan menjadi istriku, Baek." Ucap Chanyeol tenang sembari mengelus surai hitam itu dengan lembut, tak lupa ia juga menghiasi wajahnya dengan senyum tulus menandakan bahwa ia memang bersungguh – sungguh.

"kenapa kau percaya diri sekali sih" Baekhyun tersenyum jahil, meskipun pada kenyataannya ada rona merah muda yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh dan berkata,

"warna merah dipipimu itu menandakan bahwa kau setuju dengan kalimatku tadi, Baek." Kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang memasang senyum jahil sementara Baekhyun sibuk mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sebal, membuat Chanyeol gemas dan menarik bibir itu dengan bibirnya, hanya sekedar menempel tanpa mau melumat, itupun sudah cukup membuat mata sipit Baekhyun membola. Beberapa detik kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya dan mengamati wajah Baekhyun, namja manis itu semakin merona dan menunduk malu.

"kurasa jika aku menciummu sekali lagi kulitmu akan berubah menjadi merah muda seutuhnya Baek." Chanyeol terbahak dengan idiotnya

"YA!" Baekhyun reflek memukul dada Chanyeol dengan kesal, ia benar – benar tak habis pikir mengapa laki – laki didepannya ini begitu menyebalkan.

.

.

.

.

"BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol memasuki apartementnya dengan wajah kelewat bahagia, ia memasang senyum lebar dan bodohnya sambil mencari namja manis itu yang ternyata sedang mencuci pakaiannya.

"Baekhyun!" teriak Chanyeol sekali lagi, begitu menemukan namja yang ia cari, ia langsung saja menerjang tubuh itu, memeluknya dari belakang. Baekhyun sedikit terkaget dan menolehkan kepalanya, ia mendapati Chanyeol sedang mengistirahatkan dagunya dipundak sempit Baekhyun.

"wae?" Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia sangat heran mengapa Chanyeol terlihat begitu bahagia, padahal setau Baekhyun, sebelumnya Chanyeol hanya pamit untuk membeli bahan makanan di mini market.

"aku diterima bekerja disebuah mini market!" ucapnya girang

"ohya? Dibagian apa? Manager?" Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menangkup wajah Chanyeol, ia terlihat sama bahagianya. Namun seketika matanya meredup melihat perubahan mimik muka Chanyeol yang menjadi sedih, "hei Chanyeol? wae?"

"aku bekerja dibagian karyawan biasa Baek, yah setidaknya aku bukan bertugas untuk menjaga kasir atau mengepel." Ucap Chanyeol sedih

"hey its okay, aku juga baru saja diterima menjadi pelayan disebuah cafe" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, membuat Chanyeol ikut memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya

"seharusnya dengan ijazah yang aku punya, aku bisa bekerja kantoran dan mendapat jabatan yang bagus, namun kau tau Baek, ayahku telah memblokir namaku dari semua perusahaan diseoul."

"Chanyeol, gwenchana.." Baekhyun mengusap wajah tampan itu dengan senyum manisnya, ia ingin sedikit memberikan kenyamanan bagi namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu

"aku berjanji akan bekerja keras untuk kita berdua." Ucap Chanyeol sungguh – sungguh, kali ini ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan begitu erat, setelah menerima senyuman manis itu lagi, Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Sementara namja kecil itu hanya membalas pelukan hangat itu dengan suka cita, ia berkecamuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, setelah ia berhasil berdebat dengan otaknya, akhirnya ia mengucapkan sesuatu yang selama ini dinantikan Chanyeol,

"jadikan aku milikmu, Chan." Ucap Baekhyun dengan rona merah diwajahnya, tentu saja Chanyeol tidak bisa melihatnya, namun ia menggembangkan senyum terbaiknya, "kau milikku Baek."

Entah siapa yang memulai, saat ini mereka tengah berbagi ciuman hangat, tidak ada nafsu memang diawalnya, hanya kecupan kecupan ringan yang cukup menyenangkan, namun niat awal Chanyeol yang hanya ingin mengungkapkan kebahagiaannya berubah menjadi gairah ketika Baekhyun tidak dengan sengaja mendesah atas ciuman yang sudah perubah panas itu.

Dan malam itu, mereka melewatkan makan malam dan mengisinya dengan suara – suara desahan dari kedua bibir yang masih berpagut kasar. Dengan segenap keyakinannya, Chanyeol benar – benar menuruti permintaan Baekhyun, ia benar – benar menjadikan Baekhyun miliknya, seutuhnya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun ketika sinar matahari menelusup keselah gorden kamarnya( – dengan Chanyeol) dengan lancangnya. Diliriknya orang yang masih tidur pulas disampingnya, ia mengembangkan senyum dan merona dengan cantiknya ketika mengingat apa yang telah mereka lakukan semalam. Baekhyun tidak merasa menyesal sama sekali, ia memang sudah mencintai Chanyeol dan ia sudah sepenuhnya yakin akan perasaan Chanyeol, dengan perjuangan namja tinggi itu untuk mempertahankannya, itu sudah cukup meyakinkan Baekhyun.

Ia mendekati wajah tampan itu dan menyisakan 5cm jarak antara kedua hidung mereka. Ia kembali tersenyum ketika dirasakannya Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya diperut Baekhyun, "selamat pagi, tampan" ucap Baekhyun sembari mengecup lembut hidung Chanyeol.

"selamat pagi princess." Ucap namja tinggi itu masih dengan memejamkan matanya, Baekhyun nampak terkejut, ia tidak menyangka jika ternyata Chanyeol sudah bangun sedari tadi dan diam – diam mengintip Baekhyun yang asyik memandang wajahnya.

"kau sudah bangun?" lagi – lagi Baekhyun merona ketika dilihatnya Chanyeol membuka matanya dengan lebar dan tersenyum kearahnya, sepertinya namja manis itu hobi sekali merona, membuat sesuatu didalam diri Chanyeol bangkit kembali.

"kau tak usah merona seperti itu, kau mau kumakan lagi?"

"tutup mulutmu dan segera mandi! Dasar mesum." Baekhyun melepas dengan paksa pelukan Chanyeol dan segera bangkit, ia sedikit menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang semalam masih punya sedikit kesadaran untuk memakai celananya kembali. Baekhyun berjalan kearah kamar mandi dan diikuti oleh Chanyeol, setelahnya ia berbalik dan melihat Chanyeol dengan pandangan penuh selidik

"mau apa kau?"

"bukankah kau tadi menyuruhku mandi?"

"GUNAKAN KAMAR MANDI SEBELAH PARK CHANYEOL AISH DASAR MESUM!" baekhyun berteriak kencang sembari menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan sangat keras, sementara Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya itu.

Setelah kurang lebih setengah jam bersiap, akhirnya mereka sudah rapi denga pakaian kerjanya masing – masing. Keduanya saling melempar senyum. Pagi itu Baekhyun memanggang roti dan membuatkan secangkir kopi untuk Chanyeol dan secangkir susu untuknya sendiri.

Pada akhirnya mereka sarapan dalam diam, bukan karena canggung, tapi memang mereka sedang sedikit terburu, tidak ingin terlambat dihari pertamanya bekerja. Setelah semua sarapannya habis Chanyeol menawarkan dirinya untuk mengantar Baekhyun namun dijawab dengan gelengan, alasannya tempat bekerja mereka berbeda arah, ia tidak mau Chanyeol terlambat, Chanyeol-pun hanya mengangguk karena memang ia tidak punya banyak waktu.

Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun penuh sayang lalu kemudian berangkat terlebih dulu. Sementara Baekhyun membereskan alat sarapan mereka sebentar, ia sedikit bersenandung, dihari pertamanya bekerja, ia berharap semuanya akan lancar dan ia akan betah bekerja disana, mengingat pekerjaannya adalah pelayan, jadi ia harus paham konsekwensinya, ia harus bersabar ekstra untuk menghadapi pelanggannya. Namja itu berjalan kearah kamarnya, melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin dan tersenyum puas, _cukup rapi_, pikirnya. Kemudian ia menyambar jaket baseball miliknya dan segera bergegas. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang. Jarak cafe dengan apartementnya tidak terlalu jauh, namun itu akan memakan waktu cukup banyak jika ia berjalan, oleh karena itu disinilah Baekhyun, berdiri disebuah halte untuk menunggu bis. Ia berdiri dengan agak gelisah, ia takut bisnya akan lama, mengingat ia hanya punya waktu satu jam lagi, walaupun ia akan sampai hanya dalam waktu 15 menit menggunakan bis, namun ia tetap saja merasa resah.

Baekhyun cukup risih dengan sebuah mobil yang tiba – tiba berhenti disebrang ia berdiri, mobil itu menurunkan sedikit kacanya, walaupun begitu, Baekhyun masih bisa melihat bahwa didalamnya ada seorang yeoja, yang sedang memandangnya. Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah yeoja itu, ia memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukannya, barangkali yeoja ini sedang menunggu seseorang.

Sesaat kemudian bis Baekhyun datang juga, ia memasuki bis tingkat itu dan langsung menjatuhkan bokongnya disatu – satunya kursi yang tersisa.

"Baekhyun oppa?"

"Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun sedikit terkaget ketika melihat Kyungsoo duduk disebelahnya.

"oppa kau mau kemana?" sudah tidak ada kecanggungan akibat kejadian tempo hari, karena Kyungsoo sudah menjelaskan yang sebenarnya.

"aku ingin bekerja, kau sendiri?"

"aku ingin ke toko bungaku, oppa bekerja dimana?"

"cafe, aku menjadi pelayan disebuah cafe."

"jeongmal? Oppa mengapa bekerja dicafe? Oppa bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan lebih dari itu tau" Kyungsoo benar – benar terlihat polos dan menggemaskan

"ani, ceritanya panjang, sepertinya tidak cukup jika kuceritakan disini." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum ringan

"geurae, oppa berhutang penjelasan kepadaku. Tapi oppa bekerja dicafe mana?"

"Summerflow Cafe.."

"jinjja?!" Kyungsoo nampak kaget

"wae?" alis Baekhyun bertaut heran

"Summerflow cafe yang ada disebelah Summer Florist?" Baekhyun mengangguk polos

"aigo oppa, itu cafe milikku, dan floristnya itu toko bunga milikku. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi jinjja" Kyungsoo berkata dengan berapi – api

"jinjja? Geurae joha, ini akan mempermudahku untuk beradaptasi" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar

"mian oppa harus bekerja sebagai pelayan, yang mengurus bagian tenaga kerja itu sepupuku, jadi aku tidak tau. Jika nanti bagian managernya kosong, akan kupastikan oppalah yang menjabat." Ucap Kyungsoo sungguh – sungguh

"aigo, tenang saja Kyungsoo-ya, aku sudah cukup beruntung hehe"

"aish oppa, kita sudah akan turun, kajja berdiri." Keduanya lalu berdiri dan turun tepat didepan halte yang tidak jauh dari cafe Kyungsoo. Suasana memang sudah benar – benar cair, terbukti jika Baekhyun tidak tiba – tiba mendorong Kyungsoo ketengah jalan, atau mungkin mencekik gadis polos itu karena sudah mencium namjanya dengan lancang.

Kemudian keduanya memasuki cafe itu, Kyungsoo sengaja tidak langsung membuka floristnya, ia ingin mengenalkan Baekhyun dengan sepupunya yang sudah ia percaya untuk mengawasi cafenya.

"Ryeowook unni!" Kyungsoo memanggil seseorang yang tengah berbincang dengan seorang pelayan, yang dipanggil menoleh dan menyunggingkan senyum. Benar, orang ini yang kemarin menerima Baekhyun sebagai pelayan.

"Kyungsoo-ya, dan eh? Byun Baekhyun?" Ryeowook sedikit terkaget melihat Kyungsoo datang bersama Baekhyun.

"unni kau tau Baekhyun oppa itu temanku" ucap Kyungsoo penuh semangat

"jinjja? Aish mian aku menempatkanmu dibagian pelayan, aku tidak tau dan memang bagian itu yang sedang kosong.." ucap wanita cantik itu dengan raut menyesal

"ah gwenchana..kami juga baru bertemu tadi, jadi aku baru tau kalau cafe ini milik Kyungsoo" Baekhyun tersenyum maklum. Ia sangat bersyukur, paling tidak ia sekarang sedang dalam lingkungan yang baik dan mengenalnya dengan akrab.

"kalau begitu aku kebelakang dulu ya, aku ingin segera bersiap." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memandang kedua perempuan dihadapannya itu.

"ne oppa, kalau kau bosan, kau boleh bermain di floristku, berikan saja pekerjaanmu kepada pelayan yang lain ne?" Kyungsoo memberikan senyum terbaiknya

"ahaha ne arasseo." Seteah itu Baekhyun mulai menghilangkan tubuhnya dari hadapan Kyungsoo dan ryeowook.

Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk bersiap, ia segera berdiri disamping mesin kasir dengan menggenggam lembaran menu. Ia menghela nafas dengan sedikit gusar, ia terus berharap hari pertamanya ini akan berjalan dengan baik, semoga.

Beberapa pelanggan mulai memasuki cafe itu, Baekhyun-pun melayani mereka dengan sigap, senyuman manis terus terpasang diwajahnya, membuat pelangganpun ikut tersenyum melihat pelayan ramah yang memberikan lembaran menu untuk mereka. Well, pekerjaannya tidak terlalu buruk, ini bahkan menyenangkan karena ia tidak menemui pelanggan yang menyebalkan sejauh ini.

Sampai seseorang memasuki cafe itu dengan langkah yang anggun, ia memakai topi yang hampir menutupi wajahnya. Baekhyun mengernyit, wanita ini seperti yang tadi ia lihat dimobil yang berhenti didepan halte, namun kemudian lagi – lagi Baekhyun menepis pikirannya, mungkin hanya mirip, batinnya. Dengan langkah segera Baekhyun memberikan lembaran menu kepada yeoja itu, menunggunya dan mempersiapkan bolpen untuk mencatat pesanannya.

Yeoja itu mulai melepas kacamata hitam yang terbingkai indah diatas hidungnya, menutupi mata cantiknya, lali kemudian ia menanggalkan mantel beludru yang melekat ditubuhnya, dan gerakan terakhir adalah melepas topi yang bertengger dikepalanya. Wajah itu mendongak menatap Baekhyun, namja itu hanya mematung, ia kenal sekali yeoja ini.

"k-kau ingin pesan apa?" Baekhyun berusaha fokus untuk bekerja, meskipun ia sudah lama tidak bertemu yeoja ini, yeoja yang dulu pernah dicintainya dan mencintainya. Ya dulu, karena sekarang posisi yeoja itu sudah tergantikan oleh Chanyeol.

"ternyata kau bersembunyi disini Byun Baekhyun."

"tolong katakan kau ingin pesan apa, aku akan segera mengantarkan pesananmu." Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak menanggapi

"aku kembali kekorea untukmu, Baekhyun."

"kau pikir aku peduli? Cepat katakan apa maumu." Baekhyun berdesis pelan, ia sangat geram dengan sikap yeoja dihadapannya yang dulu pernah melukainya.

"beginikah caramu menyambun calom tunanganmu, Baekhyun?" yeoja itu tersenyum kecil menatap Baekhyun yang seperti menahan amarahnya.

"apa maksudmu Kim Taeyeon, katakan apa yang kau inginkan dan segera pergi dari sini." Baekhyun berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menampar yeoja ini, ia benar – benar emosi.

"ya kau pasti tau mauku, aku, dan kau dijodohkan, dan kita akan segera dijodohkan, apalagi aku sudah tau kau ada disini, aku akan dengan mudah membawa paman Junmyeon kesini untuk membawamu pulang."

"katakan padaku apa maumu tapi jangan pernah membawa appa ku kesini." Namja kecil itu kini duduk dihadapan Taeyeon yang sedang menyeringai licik

"geurae, aku tidak akan membawa appa mu kesini dan mengatakan bahwa putra kesayangannya bekerja sebagai pelayan disebuah cafe seperti ini asal kau..." Taeyeon mengantungkan kalimatnya, sengaja ingin melihat ekspresi Baekhyun, dan seperti dugaannya, namja itu membuang wajahnya dengan kesal

"tinggalkan namja itu dan kembalilah kepadaku." Ucap Taeyeon ringan

"kau pikir aku akan melakukannya?" Baekhyun tersenyum remeh

"kau pikir aku akan melakukannya untuk perempuan yang dulu sudah menghianatiku? Apa kau tidak tau diri hah? Kau sudah melukaiku dengan sebegitu menyakitkan sekarang kau ingin kembali menghancurkanku dengan memintaku untuk meninggalkan orang paling aku cintai? Apa kau bahkan berpikir jika aku sudah memaafkanmu, Taeyeon-ssi?" Baekhyun berkata dengan penuh penekanan, membuat Taeyeon seperti tertampar, ia menyadari apa yang dulu ia lakukan kepada Baekhyun, perlahan airmata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia menangis dalam diam, sedikit membuat Baekhyun terkejut, bukankah tadi wajah Taeyeon dipenuhi oleh seringai licik tapi kenapa sekarang ia justru melihat yeoja lemah seperti ini?

"mian..aku sangat menyesal, jeongmal.." ucap Taeyeon disela tangisnya.

"ijinkan aku membuktikan kepadamu jika aku benar – benar masih mencintaimu Baek"

"untuk apa? Aku sudah memiliki Chanyeol, jangan siksa dirimu sendiri." Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya kekursi

"ani, beri aku kesempatan, jika kau tetap tidak bisa merubah perasaanmu kepadaku seperti dulu lagi, aku akan menyerah, dan tidak akan memberitahukan Junmyeon ahjussi tentang keberadaanmu." Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"aku serius Baek, beri aku kesempatan. Aku yakin kau akan kembali padaku, aku yakin itu.." ucapnya sembari mengapus airmatanya sendiri

"terserah kau saja. Sekarang apa yang ingin kau pesan?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka

"aku ingin bertemu dengan pemilik cafe ini"

"untuk apa?"

"aku ingin bekerja disini juga, sebagai pelayan." Yeoja itu tersenyum manis

"MWO?!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

HI KALIAN hehehe maaf ya updatenya ga terlalu cepet, kemaren gue sempet kena sindrom writer block sih, beneran bingung ini ff mau diapain haha oiya ini ffnya udah lanjut, semoga kalian suka ya sama jalan ceritanya yang agak drama ini duh gue juga rada mikir ini kenapa jadi kaya sinetron tapi yaudahlahya namanya juga fiction. Thanks buat para readers yang setia nunggu ff ini ya, thanks juga yang udah ngefav dan ngefollow duh gue terharu.

**Big thanks to:**

**Vionic KTS Maniac, chanbaek, parklili, byunbeb, , shin il kwang, dobipanda, blank, , hanna Byun, endah. , chanbaekluv, syifa nurqolbiah, , su hoo, re-panda68, maple fujoshi2309, , 90Rahmayani, special bubble, sapphiregirl, ahra, cyzz.**

Oiya buat cyzz, maaf ya karena dari awal emang ffnya udah pengen dibikin chaptered jadinya ada tbcnya

Okay sekali lagi thanks buat kalian semua dan review please?


	5. Chapter 5

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Supporting Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing, Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao, Kim Minseok, Kim Jongdae

Pairing: chanbaek. Other just find it by yourself

Genre: fluff, drama

Rated: idk pmsl mix

Warning: its gender switch for Kyungsoo, Tao, Yixing, Xiumin and purely a yaoi fanfic/boyxboy. So if you hate a yaoi thingy kindly help yourself to click the exit button instead of blaming this ficts. DLDR.

Here we go!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_aku ingin bertemu dengan pemilik cafe ini"_

"_untuk apa?" _

"_aku ingin bekerja disini juga, sebagai pelayan." Yeoja itu tersenyum manis_

"_MWO?!" _

.

.

.

Baekhyun seperti tersambar petir mendengar kalimat itu, Taeyeon adalah yeoja manja yang tidak pernah sekalipun hidup susah, ia akan mendapatkan segala hal yang ia mau dari appanya. Namun kali ini yang Baekhyun pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya mencegah agar yeoja ini tidak bekerja disatu tempat yang sama dengannya. Namja kecil itu menyipitkan matanya, memandangi Taeyeon dengan selidik, yeoja ini terlihat lebih gemuk dari terakhir kali ia bertemu. Menyadari jika dirinya salah fokus, Baekhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya,

"tunggu sebentar." Ucapnya pelan yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Taeyeon

Baekhyun segera berlari kecil kearah florist milik Kyungsoo karena ia tak menemukan Ryeowook diruangannya. Dengan nafas yang sedikit tersengal, ia menemui Kyungsoo yang saat ini tengah menyirami bunganya dengan telaten.

"Kyung hhh" Baek memanggil Kyungsoo dengan susah payah

"wae oppa?" kyungsoo sedikit terkaget melihat Baekhyun berdiri didepannya dengan nafas yang tidak teratur

"tolong akuhh bantu aku hhh"

"oppa tenang, ada apa?"

Akhirnya Baekhyun menghela nafas sebentar dan menceritakan semuanya kepada Kyungsoo mulai dari Taeyeon, siapa taeyeon yang sebenarnya dan keadaannya saat ini dengan lumayan urut. Yeoja bermata besar itu awalnya sangat terkejut mendengan cerita Baekhyun, namun ia bisa memahami juga posisi namja itu, dan pada akhirnya ia sepakat untuk membantu Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun juga ia pernah menghancurkan hubungan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol.

Keduanya kini berjalan menuju meja Taeyeon, terlihat yeoja itu menunggu dengan sabar sambil sesekali melihat kearah luar, mungkin mulai merasa bosan. Sedangkan Baekhyun berjalan disamping Kyungsoo dengan perasaan cemas, takut jika Taeyeon akan memaksa atau sebangsanya. Kyungsoo melirik kearah Baekhyun sebentar sebelum akhirnya menyapa yeoja didepannya dengan ramah. Ia meladeni segala macam pertanyaan Taeyeon mengenai tenaga kerja dicafe ini, setelah Taeyeon selesai bertanya, Kyungsoo mulai menjelaskan bahwa penerimaan pelayan baru sudah ditutup dan cafe sudah tidak memerlukan pelayan tambahan. Benar dugaan Baekhyun, yeoja keras kepala itu terus memaksa Kyungsoo sampai akhirnya mungkin ia lelah berdebat dan menyerah. Baekhyun mengehekla nafasnya lega, kali ini Kyungsoo benar – benar menjadi penyelamatnya.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan memaksa bekerja disini, asal Baekhyun mau jalan – jalan denganku besok sepulang dari bekerja, otte?" tawar Taeyeon dengan nada yang dibuat imut

_WHAT?_

_JALAN – JALAN?_

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat, ia benar – benar tidak habis pikir yeoja ini mempunya seribu alasan untuk bisa bersamanya. Ia melirik kearah Kyungsoo yang dibalas dengan senyuman yang seakan berkata 'turuti saja, toh Cuma berjalan – jalan', Baekhyun benar – benar menyerah kali ini, ia hanya berharap kali ini Taeyeon tidak akan berbuat macam – macam setelah ini.

"geurae." Ucap Baekhyun singkat yang disambut oleh senyuman hangat dari Taeyeon yang dulu pernah menjadi favoritenya, namun tidak dengan saat ini, senyuman itu terlihat menyeramkan.

"kurasa aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku, silahkan keluar dari sini, Taeteon-ssi." Baekhyun menunduk sebentar dan langsung membalikkan badannya dengan sedikit menyeret Kyungsoo yang sedang asyik membulatkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari pertamanya bekerja berakhir juga, kali ini namja cantik itu tengah mengemasi barang – barangnya bersiap untuk pulang. Hari ini adalah hari paling melelahkan dalam hidupnya, bagaimana tidak? Masalalu yang sudah ia kubur dalam – dalam terancam menjadi masa depannya lagi. Namun Baekhyun cukup pintar untuk jatuh kelubang yang sama, ia benar – benar sudah muak dengan Taeyeon.

Setelah berpamitan dengan pelayan yang lain, akhirnya Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari cafe Kyungsoo. Matanya sedikit terbelalak ketika melihat seseorang disana yang sedang berbincang dengan pang yang juga sudah sangat ia kenal. Chanyeol dan Jongin. Tunggu, kapan mereka baikan? Apa Jongin sudah meminta maaf kepada Chanyeol langsung? Baekhyun malah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan tidak menghiraukan ketika dua namja itu menyebut namanya.

"OPPA!" kali ini Kyungsoo yang sengaja berteriak dai arah belakang telinganya, ia benar – bena heran mengapa Baekhyun telihat begitu bingung

"YA!" Baekhyun yang kaget pun ikut menjerit yang kali ini mengangetkan Kyungsoo, well kedudukan saat ini 1-1, Kim Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyeret Baekhyun berjalan menuju dua namja itu yang sedang tersenyum cerah kearah mereka.

"mengapa kau tak bilang kalau bekeja dicafe milik Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun sudah berdiri didepannya

"mian, aku juga baru tau tadi pagi, itupun karena kita kebetulan berada dibis yang sama." Jawab Baekhyun dengan cengiran imutnya

"Kyungsoo menelponku tadi dan menceritakan semuanya, ini juga idenya untuk mengajak kita double date." Ucap Chanyeol sembai mengelus kepala namja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

_Menceritakan semuanya?_

Alis Baekhyun betaut, apa Kyungsoo juga menceritakan tentang Taeyeon? Tapi mengapa Chanyeol terlihat biasa saja? Apa dia tidak cemburu? Hah namja ini benar – benar menyebalkan.

"ayo sekarang berangkat aku sudah sangat lapar hyung" kali ini Jongin yang memecahkan keheningan. Mereka semua masuk kedalam mobil Jongin, namja berkulit tan itu memang sengaja menjemput Chanyeol dan meminta maaf secara langsung, jadi sudah tidak ada masalah diantara mereka, lagi pula Chanyeol juga maklum, toh sekarang Baekhyun juga sudah menjadi miliknya, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi dalam kesalahpahaman tempo hari.

Mereka berempat menuju kesebuah restoran yang bergaya eropa yang merupakan estoan favorite Kyungsoo. Banyak obrolan yang tejadi ketika mereka didalam mobil, tak jarang mereka tertawa dengan lelucon yang dibuat Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol. kesan pertama yang mereka berikan kepada JongSoo adalah, "noisy couple" karena memang baik Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun tidak ada yang bisa berhenti bicara dan bercanda, membuat Jongin ataupun Kyungsoo hanya tetawa dan menggelengkan kepala mereka dengan heran.

Tak butuh waktu lama, akhirnya mereka sampai juga ditempat tujuan. Chanyeol menggandeng Baekhyun masuk meninggal JongSoo yang melongo dibelakang mereka. Namun tak lama kemudian Jongin merangkul pundak Kyungsoo dan berjalan mengkuti Chanbaek. Mereka duduk dimeja nomer 4, dan mulai memilih menu yang ingin mereka pesan. Kali ini Jongin yang mentraktir mereka untuk ucapan maaf katanya, Baekhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman manis yang membuat kedua orang lainnya sedikit terkagum, sedangkan sebagian besar rasa kagum itu sudah diklaim oleh Chanyeol yang tengah memandangi Baekhyun tanpa berkedip.

"aku bisa mencair jika kau pandang seperti itu." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku menu, Chanyeol sedikit tergagap setelah sadar dengan apa yang baru saja Baekhyun katakan, ekspresinya benar – benar lucu kali ini.

"_uhh? Sorry, as expected you got my whole attention baby_"

"_shut up_." Baekhyun merona dengan hebat, ini adalah tempat umum tapi kenapa Chanyeol masih saja menyebalkan dengan memberikan kalimat yang bisa membuat sekujur tubuhnya memerah seperti ini.

"aigooo Baekhyun oppa pipimu merah!" Kyungsoo berkata semangat yang disambut dengan glare paling menyeramkan dari kedua mata sipit Baekhyun dan tawa lepas dari sisahabat dadakan Jongin dan Chanyeol.

Pada akhirnya mereka semua memesan makanan yang sama, _Chicken roasted with garlic_. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memesan minuman yang sama _strawberry squash_ sedangkan Jongin _caramel mocca_ dan Chanyeol memesan _Nappolitan shake_. Mereka menyantap makanan mereka masing – masing dengan diselingi beberapa candaan dan juga umpatan Baekhyun yang digoda oleh kekasih jangkungnya. Suasana benar – benar terlihat santai, tidak seperti pertemuan terakhir mereka yang justru terjadi baku hantam, kali ini mereka sudah mendeklarasikan diri mereka sebagai sahabat.

Setelah puas bercengkerama dan kenyang akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah masing – masing. Sebelum mengantarkan Kyungsoo Jongin mengantarkan Chanbaek dulu keapartement mereka. Meski sempat ditawari untuk masuk terlebih dahulu, Jongsoo menolaknya dan bergegas meninggalkan halaman apartement mewah itu.

Chanyeol mengandeng tangan mungil itu dan membimbingnya memasuki gedung. Tidak ada obrolan yang terjadi hanya saling lembar senyuman penuh arti. Mereka sudah sepenuhnya terbuka terhadap lingkungan mereka tentang hubungan yang sebenarnya masih sedikit mendapat penolakan dari beberapa kalangan orang. Tak jarang mereka mendapatkan pandangan aneh, bahkan pandangan tidak suka melihat keduanya bermesraan di area apartement. Namun Chanyeool sama sekali tidak peduli, toh dia yang menjalaninya, selama Baekhyun masih nyaman berada disampingnya, ia pastikan bahwa namja kecil itu akan selalu dalam rengkuhannya.

Sesaat mereka memasuki apartement dan langsung menjatuhkan bokong mereka tepat di sofa merah marun itu. Masih tidak ada percakapan yang berarti, hanya namja yang lebih kecil tiba – tiba mengistirahatkan kepalanya dipundak lebar milik Chanyeol, membuatnya tersenyum bahagia. Dielusnya kepala itu dan ia kecup cukup lama, sekedar menyalurkan rasa sayang dan memberikan sedikit kenyamanan.

"Chanyeolie.."

"eumm.." Chanyeol menjawab dengan gumaman

"besok pulang dari kerja aku boleh pergi sebentar tidak?" Baekhyun sedikit ragu menanyakan hal ini

"mau kemana?" Chanyeol bertanya santai, sementara namja mini itu mulai bergeliat gusar, ia bingung apakah ia harus berkata jujur pada Chanyeol atau tidak. Ia sama sekali tidak membayangkan ekspresi apa yang akan Chanyeol berikan. Tapi hey! Bukannya Chanyeol sudah tau dari Kyungsoo?

"emm pergi. Chanyeolie benarkah Kyungsoo telah menceritakan semuanya kepadamu?"

"ne, wae?"

"kau tidak cemburu?" terdengar cicitan Baekhyun yang tergolong imut

"mengapa aku harus cemburu? Siapa yang harus ku cemburui? Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan heran, mengapa Baekhyun tiba – tiba membicarakan soal cemburu, ada apa sebenarnya?

"tentu saja Taeyeon yak pabo!" Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol dengan pelan namun pernyataan Baekhyun barusan justru membuat alis Chanyeol makin berkerut

"Taeyeon nugu?"

"huh?" Baekhyun mengerjab lucu, jadi Chanyeol tidak tahu soal Taeyeon?

"memang Kyungsoo bercerita apa saja?"

"tentang pertemuan kalian didalam bis, dan sekarang jelaskan padaku siapa itu Taeyeon." Mimik muka Chanyeol berubah serius dan sialnya ini membuat Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar, mau tidak mau ia harus menceritakannya kepada Chanyeol.

"barjanjilah kau tidak akan marah dan jangan menyela sebelum aku selesai bicara." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sendiri, ketika dilihatnya Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, ia menghela nafas dalam.

"Jadi Taeyeon adalah mantan kekasihku sewaktu aku dichina dulu. Kami bertemu karena kebetulan kami berada diuniversitas dan jurusan yang sama. Selama kami berkencan dulu, semua orang mendukung kami, termasuk orang tuaku dan tentu saja orang tuanya. Aku berhubungan dengannya hampir dua tahun, benar – benar tidak ada hal yang membuatku bertengkar dengannya hingga suatu saat, ia menghianatiku, entah apalah namanya, aku melihatnya sedang berciuman dengan namja yang sangat kukenal karena dia adalah sunbaeku dulu, Yong Junhyung, aku tau Taeyeon sangat mengagumi Junhyung Hyung karena ia memang namja yang luar biasa, bahkan aku mengakuinya. Sejak saat itu aku memutuskan untuk menyudahi hubunganku dengannya, setelah kami berpisah denganku pun aku dengan mereka berdua berpacaran, itu cukup membuatku terpukul, aku..aku merasa dibodohi oleh wanita itu. Dan tiba – tiba Taeyeon tadi datang ke tempatku bekerja, ia mengaku sebagai calon tunanganku, aku sungguh tidak mengerti apakah orang yang akan dijodohkan denganku memang benar dia atau tidak. Walaupun aku juga tidak heran jika itu benar terjadi karena eomma sungguh menyayanginya dulu." Dirasakan rahang Chanyeol mengeras, ia mulai goyah untuk tidak melanjutkan ceritanya, ia takut Chanyeol akan naik pitam

"Chanyeol?"

"lanjutkan Baek."

"dia datang dan bahkan memintaku untuk meninggalkanmu dan kembali padanya, aku-"

"dan kau menyutujuinya?" Chanyeol mulai tersulut

"ani! Aku tidak menyutujuinya. Aku berkata bahwa aku sudah tak mempunyai perasaan apapun kepadanya, namun dia terus memaksaku sampai ia memintaku untuk memanggil Kyungsoo, ia bilang dia mau bekerja sebagai pelayan juga disana. Demi Tuhan Chanyeol Taeyeon itu bukan tipe yeoja yang yang susah bekerja ini itu karena ia akan mendapatkan apapun dalam jentikan jarinya." Baekhyun meremas tangan Chanyeol

"lalu apakah Kyungsoo mengijinkannya?"

"tentu saja tidak! Aku memintanya untuk menolak yeoja itu, aku tidak mau Chanyeol. dia awalnya tetap memaksa, namun akhirnya ia menyerah dengan satu syarat, ia memintaku untuk pergi bersamanya besok sepulang bekerja. Kau boleh melarangku aku tidak akan pergi.." ucap Baekhyun lirih

"apa konsekwensinya jika kau tidak pergi?" Chanyeol berkata dalam helaan nafasnya

"dia bilang..dia ingin membawa appaku ketempat kerjaku." Baekhyun menunduk sedih, ia benar – benar pusing dengan semua ini, dirasakannya lengan kekar itu menariknya kedalam pelukan hangat. Baekhyun sempat terkaget dan mendongak, ia melihat Chanyeol tersenyum disana.

"pergilah, aku tak melarangmu. Aku tau kau ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk kita berdua bukan? asal jangan pergi sampai larut malam ara?" Chanyeol mengecup kening itu dan menenggelamkan kepala Baekhyun ke dada bidangnya

"gomawo.." bisik Baekhyun lega, ia benar – benar beruntung memiliki Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti janjinya, Baekhyun kali ini tengah berada disalah satu restoran pinggiran bersama Taeyeon, yeoja itu sedikit kesal karena Baekhyun mengajaknya makan ditempat yang menurutnya kumuh itu, namun ya, bukan Baekhyun namanya kalau tidak bisa membuat Taeyeon menurut.

"setelah ini ayo kita ke photobox!" ucap Taeyeon riang

"untuk apa?" Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan bulgoginya dan memang tidak ada minat sedikitpun untuk menatap lawan bicaranya

"apalagi kalau bukan berfoto bersama" Taeyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya

"aku malas, kita ke mall saja."

"kau ingin mengajakku berbelanja?" Baekhyun mengangguk

"jeongmal?" lagi – lagi Baekhyun mengangguk

"waaaah jinjja aku juga ingin membeli sepatu terbaru, uh aku rasa keputusanmu tepat."

"belilah apapun yang kau mau dengan uangmu sendiri." Taeyeon langsung merubah mimik mukanya

"lalu mengapa kau mengajakku berbelanja." Kata yeoja itu datar, Baekhyun sedikit menyeringai

"well, aku ingin membelikan Chanyeolie jaket, kurasa tabunganku cukup."

"YA!" Taeyeon berteriak

"WAE?!" Baekhyun membalasnya dengan tak kalah kencang, yeoja itu mendengus pelan

"kita ini sedang berkencan mengapa kau masih saja memikirkan namja itu hah!"

"aku tidak merasa sedang berkencan denganmu dan hey berhenti menyebutnya 'namja itu' ia punya nama dan jika kau tadi cukup tuli untuk mendengar, biar kuulangi, namanya C-H-A-N-Y-E-O-L." Baekhyun sengaja mengejanya dan membuat yeoja itu semakin kesal dibuatnya

Drrrrt dddrrrrrt

Sebuah panggilan masuk keponsel Baekhyun. Jongin, nama itu berkedip kedip diponsel putihnya.

"yeoboseyo?"

"hyung .. appamu.."

"wae Jongin? Apa yang terjadi dengan appaku?"

"appamu sakit, ia memintamu segera pulang dan.."

"dan apa?"

"dan menerima perjodohan itu. Ayolah Hyung jangan egois, kau tidak akan tega jika melihat kondisinya sekarang."

DEG

Baekhyun nyaris menjatuhkan ponselnya mendengar penuturan Jongin, saat ini bayangan appanya yang kesakitan dan Chanyeol silih berganti memenuhi otaknya. Ia meletakkan ponselnya walaupun Jongin masih bicara disana, membuat Taeyeon tau situasi saat ini. Ditariknya tangan Baekhyun dan ia genggam dengan sedikit erat.

"gwenchana?" Taeyeon bertanya lirih, Baekhyun mendongak dan tersenyum samar,

"ne. Kau siapkan saja dirimu besok pagi, aku akan menjemputmu dan menemui appa." Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari Taeyeon dan meraih ponselnya, ia terlihat menimbang apakah ia benar – benar harus melakukan ini atau tidak.

_To: Kim Jongin_

_Katakan pada appa aku akan pulang besok bersama calon tunanganku._

_SENT_

Tanpa disadari sebulir airmata keluar dari bola mata sipitnya. Ia benar – benar mencintai Chanyeol tapi ia tidak mungkin mengorbankan ayahnya kan?

_From: Kim Jongin_

_Kau yakin hyung? Baiklah, aku salut padamu._

Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Ia menatap yeoja yang tengah menatapnya sendu sekali lagi.

"kajja pulang, maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu sampai rumah mu. Besok temui aku dicafe milik Kyungsoo, aku akan menunggumu disana. Setelah itu kita berangkat menemui ayahku." Taeyeon menjawab dengan anggukan, Baekhyun sedikit heran mengapa Taeyeon terlihat begitu sedih dan tingkahnya sedikit aneh, seperti orang bingung. Tiba – tiba yeoja itu terjatuh dan hampir tidak sadarkan diri, ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut, Baekhyun yang panik pun berusaha meminta bantuan namun Taeyeon berkata ia baik – baik saja dan tersenyum lebar, ia bahkan sempat terkekeh, _aneh sekali_, pikir Baekhyun.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Taeyeon telah melajukan mobilnya menjauhi restoran itu, Baekhyun berjalan menuju apartementnya yang tidak terlalu jauh. Pikirannya kosong saat ini. Ia benar – benar merasa jika dunia ini begitu kejam karena memberinya pilihan yang begitu sulit. Ia terus mengalirkan airmatanya seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang melambat, didepan sana adalah pintu apartementnya, ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah ia siap untuk bertemu Chanyeol? memikirkan namja itu saja membuatnya tenggelam dalam airmata, apalagi jika berhadapan langsung?

Namun dengan segala keteguhan hatinya, ia mulai mengetikkan password, ketika pintu terbuka, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya kedalam, sunyi, semuanya terasa sunyi, seperti tidak ada penghuni. Lalu dimana Chanyeol? bukankah harusnya Chanyeol sudah pulang dari tempat kerjanya?

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mencoba memanggil kekasih jangkungnya, tidak ada jawaban. Ia berjalan menuju dapur dan tidak menemukan siapapun. kemudian langkah kaki menuntunnya menuju kamar dan lagi – lagi kosong.

"apa Chanyeol belum pulang?" ia bermolog ria. Kemudian ia putuskan untuk duduk diatas ranjangnya, melepas alas kaki dan jaket yang melekat ditubuh mungilnya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kearah meja dan matanya menangkap sesuatu. Cepat – cepat ia raih barang itu dan membukanya secara perlahan, ia memandang lekat benda mati yang tidak berdosa itu dengan perasaan campur aduk, membuat airmatanya mengalir lebih deras dari sebelumnya.

_Uri Baekhyunie,_

_Ketika kau membaca surat ini, aku pastikan aku sudah berada dirumahku. Maaf aku meninggalkanmu tanpa berpamitan. Appaku datang keapartement dan menjemputku dengan paksa, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun Baekhyunie..bagaimanapun aku salah karena telah membawamu pergi tanpa ijin dari appa dan eommamu, maafkan aku. Kembalilah kerumahmu dan turuti semua keinginan appamu, aku yakin ia akan selalu melakukan yang terbaik untukmu. Bukan berarti aku menyerah untuk terus bersamamu tapi biarkan waktu yang menjawab semuanya Baekhyun. Jika kau memang untukku, apapun yang menghalangi kita pasti akan bersama lagi, namun jika tidak, aku yakin kau akan hidup bahagia dengan pilihan orang tuamu. Ini waktu kita untuk meneruskan perjalanan kita, terbang dengan sayap kita masing – masing, meskipun aku justru terus merusak sayapku sendiri dengan memutuskan semua ini, aku yakin aku akan menjadi kuat ketika alasanku merusaknya adalah atas kebahagiaan dan kebaikanmu. Kau namja yang baik, aku sangat beruntung bisa dicintai olehmu, kau tau? Dengan pertemuan yang begitu aneh kita bisa saling membagi perasaan sayang seperti ini kkk~ jangan menangis, tersenyumlah, aku hanya ingin kau tau, jika aku selalu mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol akan selalu menyayanginmu dan Byun Baekhyun akan menjadi satu – satunya nama yang berada dihati dan otakku. Jaga dirimu baik – baik eum? Cepatlah tidur dan beristirahat. Aku mencintaimu._

_Park Chanyeol._

"ANDWAE!" Baekhyun jatuh terperosot dilantai, ia benar – benar hancur. Satu – satunya alasannya bertahan kini sudah pergi meninggalkannya, ia hancu mengingat betapa hancunya Chanyeol ketika menuliskan surat itu, ia bisa merasakan betapa frustasinya Chanyeol saat ini. Baekhyun terus terisak ditempatnya, hidupnya seperti sudah berakhir, tadinya ia pulang membawa harapan jika Chanyeol akan melakukan sesuatu untuk mempertahankannya namun perkiraannya benar – benar salah, bahkan Chanyeol sudah menyerah sebelum ia menjelaskannya.

"Chanyeolie mianhae.." Baekhyun mengingat bagaimana saat pertama Chanyeol membawanya kemari, bagaimana Chanyeol berkata bahwa ia tidak akan melepaskan Baekhyun apapun yang terjadi. Namun sekarang, Baekhyun bahkan harus mengusap airmatanya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Namja kecil itu berdiri didepan cafe milik Kyungsoo, penampilannya sedikit rapi, dengan celana jeans hitam dan kemeja biru tua namun tetap meinggalkan kesan imut dengan sebuah snapback yang terpasang dikepalanya. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya, menunggu Taeyeon yang tidak kunjung datang.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit, akhirnya sebuah mobil berhenti tepat didepannya. Kaca mobil itu diturunkan dan menampakkan sosok yeoja cantik yang terbalut dress berwarna merah dengan belahan dada yang sangat rendah dan Baekhyun bisa melihat bahwa panjang rok itu tidak lebih dari 15 cm.

"ayo naik!" ucapnya riang

_Gadis ini benar – benar aneh_, ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

"aku tak pernah melihatmu memakai pakaian seminim ini." Ucap Baekhyun ketika ia berhasil duduk tepat disamping kemudi Taeyeon.

"hey bukankah aku biasa seperti ini? Dan bukankah kau jatuh cinta kepadaku karena aku seksi? Kkkk~" Taeyeon terkekeh sendiri, membuat Baekhyun risih oleh sikapnya

"_are you crazy_" ucap Baekhyun pelan, ia benar – benar tak habis pikir mengapa yeoja ini sekarang begitu ajaib

"hey bukankah ini bagus?" Taeyeon bertanya selagi melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang

"kau terlihat gendut" ucap Baekhyun santai yang sontak membuat ekspresi Taeyeon terlihat dingin dan lagi – lagi membuat Baekhyun heran, namun namja itu lebih memilih untuk diam dan menikmati perjalanan pulangnya dengan bergelut dalam otaknya sendiri. Jujur saja ia masih memikirkan Chanyeol, oh ayolah bukankah itu hal yang wajar? Baekhyun sangat mencintai Chanyeol dan ia tau perasaannya itu sungguh terbalas, namun mengapa takdir justru membawanya berada dalam sebuah mobil seorang yeoja yang paling ia hindari disisa hidupnya ini?

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dengan berat, ia lelah, sangat lelah. Ia pikir selama ini ia dan Chanyeol sudah berjalan jauh, namun pada kenyataannya ia hanya berjalan disebuah roda, yang terus menguras tenaganya namun bahkan ia tidak kemana – mana, masih ditempat yang sama. Chanyeol benar, jika memang mereka ditakdirkan bersama, takdir itulah yang akan mengeluarkan Baekhyun dari mobil yeoja itu dan berlari kepelukan Chanyeol. ia tersenyum manis, sangat manis, setidaknya ia masih punya satu harapan dimana ia bisa menggantungkan nasibnya disana.

Ckiiiiiiiit(?)

Tiba – tiba mobil itu berhenti, membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget, ia bahkan hampir terbentur kaca.

"are you getting insane!" Baekhyun menoleh dan mengumpat dengan tatapan tajam kearah Taeyeon yang sedang menatap lurus kedepan dengan gemetar. Didepan sana beberapa orang mulai keluar dari sebuah mobil dan satu hal menarik perhatian Baekhyun, Junhyung ada disana! _Oh Tuhan selamatkan aku kali ini_, ratap Baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun keluar dari mobil itu setelah beberapa orang mulai menggedor kaca mobil Taeyeon, ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan takut, benar – benar tidak tau situasi macam apa yang sedang ia hadapi saat ini.

"engg annyeong sunbae-nim" Baekhyun sedikit membungkuk melihat Junhyung yang berdiri didepannya. Orang orang yang lain kini sedang sibuk memaksa Taeyeon untuk keluar dari mobilnya.

"kau tau Baek, yeoja yang berada dimobil itu sedang sakit."

"huh?"

"dia mengidap gangguan jiwa, hanya gangguan jiwa ringan, dia tidak sepenuhnya gila, dia hanya akan bertindak bodoh ketika ia merasa tertekan." Baekhyun menampakkan raut terkejut, ia benar – benar tidak menyangka

"dia akan bersikap seperti wanita normal pada umumnya ketika moodnya baik, namun jika ia mengalami perubahan mood sedikit saja, itu akan berimbas pada kelakuannya. Kau tau aku begitu mencintainya.."

"umm ne?" Baekhyun masih bekum menemukan pita suaranya, ia sama sekali bingung harus merespon apa.

"apa kau kembali padanya?" Junhyung bertanya sekali lagi

"aninde. Orang tuaku menjodohkanku dengannya." Baekhyun berkata pelan

"kau tak menginginkan perjodohan ini?"

"aku mencintai orang lain." Seketika airmata kembali menetes dari mata Baekhyun

"dia sudah mulai tenang, sepertinya disuntik bius. Sampaikan pada orang tuamu jika tidak perlu menjodohkanmu dengan wanita yang sedang hamil anak pria lain, itu akan memalukan." Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna

"T-taeyeon hamil?"

"hamil anakku, itulah alasannya depresi, karena orang tuaku tak merestui kami. Dan sampai sekarang kami masih belum menikah juga." Baekhyun benar – benar menjatuhkan rahangnya kali ini, ia tidak menyangka ini terjadi kepada mantan kekasihnya. Baekhyun masih termenung, penjelasan Junhyung sungguh membuatnya kaget.

"Baek, aku akan membawa Taeyeon pulang, kau bisa pulang sendiri bukan?"

"uh ne sunbae-nim"

Setelah Junhyung dan rombongannya pergi, Baekhyun segera mengirimkan Jongin pesan untuk menjemputnya.

"ya Kim Jongin! Jemput aku!"

"_ne ne hyung aku sedang berada dijalan, aku sudah menerima pesanmu, bersabarlah_"

Tak berapa lama mobil sport Jongin datang juga, tanpa basa – basi Baekhyun langsung naik dengan raut wajah kesal.

"kau kenapa hyung?"

"kau tau appaku ingin menjodohkanku dengan wanita gila ck dan parahnya ia sedang hamil apa apaan ini" Baekhyun bersungut sementara Jongin melongo dengan tidak elitnya sambil terus melajukan mobilnya

"memang siapa orang yang akan dijodohkan kepadamu Hyung?"

"Taeyeon." Alis Jongin mengerut, ia seperti sangat asing dengan nama itu. Baekhyun yang mengerti, segera melanjutkan kata – katanya, "kau pasti tak mengenalnya dan ceritanya panjang. Aku tidak sedang dalam mood untuk bercerita."

"geurae"

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam, dan sama – sama melamun, sibuk dengan pikiran masing – masing. Sesekali Jongin sampai hampir menabrak mobil didepannya. Ia benar – benar tidak fokus, tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, jujur saja Baekhyun sudah seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri, namun mengapa ia mendapatkan dua fakta yang berbeda terhadap masalah yang tengah Baekhyun hadapi. Kepalanya kian berdenyut mendengar isakan kecil Baekhyun dari arah sampingnya, ia tidak tega.

"JONGIN AWAS!"

BLAM!

Mobil itu menghantam sesuatu. Membuat penumpangnya terantuk kedepan. Darah keluar dari pelipis kedua namja malang itu, beruntung salah satunya masih punya sisa tenaga untuk mendial nomor yang ia hafal diluar kepala,

"_yeoboseyo?"_ terdengar sapaan disana dengan suara bassnya

"chan.. chanyeoliee.." baekhyun terbata mengatakan hal itu

"baekhyunie? Baek? Kau mendengarku?!" Chanyeol mulai panik mendengar Baekhyun yang seperti kesakitan

"tolong aku chanyeolie..."

"eodi?!" Chanyeol sudah sepenuhnya panik, dia khawatir akan keadaan Baekhyun saat ini

"myeong- enggh myeongd—" ponsel putih tadi terjatuh kelantai seiring dengan terpejamnya mata sipit itu.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

.

Hei guys hehehe akhirnya bisa update chapter 5 juga duh ini makin sinetron banget gasih? Hahaha sempet ilang feel pas nulis di chapter ini tapi alhasil ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang pernah gue tulis lol buat kedepannya kayaknya ff ini mau gue end-in aja, mungkin tinggal satu chapter lagi atau dua atau tiga? abis itu mau fokus ke ff gue yang Resemble You yang masih mentok di chapter 2. Thanks buat readers yang udah mau baca ff ini, yang udah ngefav ngefollow dan yang udah ngereview. Btw buat chapter depan, gue bakal ngepost cepet kalo reviewnya tambah banyak lol kalo ga ya ntar sesempetnya aja updatenya haha im being evil right now, so please leave your review, its the precious thing of you that would be meant to me ehehe gonna replay your review in the next chapter but im sure ive read it and im so grateful though. Well sampai jumpa dichapter depan dan sekali lagi, review please?


	6. Chapter 6

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Supporting Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing, Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao, Kim Minseok, Kim Jongdae

Pairing: chanbaek. Other just find it by yourself

Genre: fluff, drama

Rated: idk pmsl mix

Warning: its gender switch for Kyungsoo, Tao, Yixing, Xiumin and purely a yaoi fanfic/boyxboy. So if you hate a yaoi thingy kindly help yourself to click the exit button instead of blaming this ficts. DLDR.

Here we go!

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan laju maksimal. Ia benar – benar kalut saat ini, terus meruntuki mobil sportnya yang menurutnya lambat padahal laju mobil itu nyaris membahayakan nyawanya. Pikirannya terus tertuju pada Baekhyun dan myeongdong, ya ia baru saja mendengar berita jika dikawasan myeongdong terjadi kecelakaan tunggal dan Chanyeol sudah cukup pintar untuk mengartikan kalimat Baekhyun yang sempat terputus tadi.

"YA MOBIL SIALAN!" namja jangkung itu tidak bisa berhenti mengumpat ketika ia mendapati dirinya tak kunjung sampai dilokasi kejadian, sepertinya kata sabar sudah tidak ada dalam kamus besar Chanyeol kali ini. Peluh kian membanjiri kening dan pelipisnya melawan dinginnya AC mobil. Kepanikannya saat ini sungguh beralasan, ia sangat takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Baekhyunnya, tunggu, Baekhyunnya? _Exactly_, mereka belum mengakhiri hubungan mereka bukan?

"_it wasnt supposed to happen to Baekhyun like what the actual shit he doesnt even deserves this all. He suffered a lot and now he should pay more oh God please save him im literally on my knee begging you God please_!" Chanyeol bermonolog ria sembari memukul setirnya dengan cukup keras, namun selanjutnya mata bulat itu sedikit berbinar melihat penunjuk jalan yang mengatakan bahwa ia sudah memasuki kawasan myeongdong. Matanya sibuk menyusuri jalanan yang nampaknya cukup ramai, kepalanya mulai terasa pusing ketika melihat kerumunan orang disalah satu sisi jalan. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa orang – orang disana tengah sibuk membantu seseorang- lebih tepatnya dua orang yang tengah berusaha keluar dari mobil. Chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya dengan tidak sabaran. Ia mencoba menerobos kumpulan orang disana dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya.

"Baekhyun!" yang dipanggil hanya mampu memejamkan mata, antara sakit yang ia derita dilututnya dan juga pusing dikepalanya. Sementara Jongin masih dalam proses untuk keluar dari mobil yang sudah sepenuhnya terbalik.

Chanyeol berlutut didepan Baekhyun yang bersandar disebuah pohon, keadaan namja kecil itu sedikit kacau, raut wajahnya pucat pasi, sepertinya ia sangat shock, dan badannya terlihat begitu lemas.

"kau mengenal namja ini?" seorang pria paruh baya melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Chanyeol

"ne ahjussi"

"cepat bawa dia kerumah sakit, aku pikir dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri lihatlah kondisinya, biar korban yang satunya kami yang urus."

"ne." Jawab Chanyeol singkat lalu segera membopong Baekhyun menuju mobilnya, menidurkan namja mungil itu di jok belakang. Setelah memastikan Baekhyun mendapat posisi yang nyaman, ia berlari kecil menuju kursi kemudi dan segera menancapkan gasnya menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil membawa Baekhyun memasuki rumah sakit dibantu oleh beberapa perawat disana. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya didepan ruang periksa ketika Baekhyun sudah sepenuhnya dalam penanganan medis. Bahunya naik turun, ia masih sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun. Memang jika dilihat sekilas sepertinya Baekhyun tidak mempunyai luka yang serius, namun luka dalam? Siapa yang tahu bukan. ia menautkan kedua tangannya dan membimbing dirinya dalam doa, berharap Baekhyun akan baik – baik saja.

Lama ia memejamkan mata, tak terasa seseorang menyentuh pundaknya, Chanyeol refleks mendongak dan alangkah kagetnya ia mendapati Wufan berada disana bersama Junmyeong dan juga ibunya, Tao.

"Gomawo Chanyeol-a" Junmyeon tersenyum tulus, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk diam. Ia masih bingung bagaimana bisa kedua pasang orang tua itu berada disini secara bersamaan.

"Orang yang menolong Jongin tadi menelfonku dan memberi tahu jika seseorang membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit. Aku yakin itu pasti kau karena kebetulan orang tuamu sedang berkunjung kerumahku untuk menjenggukku dan mereka bilang kau tak ada dirumah." Junmyeon mendudukkan dirinya teoat disamping kanan Chanyeol dan disusul oleh Wufan yang duduk disamping kirinya. Mereka semua kembali diam, tidak ada yang buka suara, seperti sedang bergulat dengan pikiran masing – masing.

"Chanyeol" Wufan menepuk pundak Chanyeol membuat namja itu menolehkan kepalanya,

"dad ingin membicarakan sesuatu, ini cukup penting. Kau bisa menjenguk Baekhyun lagi besok pagi." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pasrah dan berpamitan kepada Junmyeon dan juga Yixing, sebelom benar – benar meninggalkan rumah sakit ia menilik sebentar ke pintu ruang periksa Baekhyun, membisikkan sesuatu yang tak satu orang pun mendengarnya,

"Kau harus cepat sembuh, Baek."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu suasana rumah sakit nampak cukup ramai, banyak orang berlalu lalang untuk menjenguk sanak keluarganya yang dirawat disini, termasuk Junmyeon. Ia berjalan dengan menenteng sekantong plastik strawberry menuju ruang dimana Baekhyun menginap. Namja kecil itu sudah sadar dari pingsannya, dan sudah dipindahkan keruang inap, sayangnya ketika Baekhyun sadarkan diri, naik Junmyeon ataupun Yixing tidak berada disampingnya karena harus mengurus administrasi, barulah ketika Baekhyun sudah tertidur, ia bisa melihat putra kesayangannya. Junmyeon merapatkan mantelnya dan kemudian membuka kenop pintu yang diikuti oleh Yixing dibelakangnya,

"Baekhyun sayan-"

"APPA! EOMMA!" Baekhyun nyaris berteriak melihat Junmyeon dan Yixing masuk kedalam ruangannya, membuat kedua paruh baya itu menghentikan langkahnya sedikit kaget,

"APPA WAE GEURAE!" junmyeon semakin tidak mengerti dengan yang dikatakan putranya, apa Baekhyun benar – benar sudah pulih atau dia masih dalam pengaruh obat atau mungkin dia masih dalam kondisi shock sehingga memungkinkan dirinya untuk bertindak aneh? Berbagai macam spekulasi muncul dikepalanya.

"APPA WAE? KENAPA KAU MENJODOHKANKU DENGAN PEREMPUAN GILA YANG SEDANG HAMIL? WAE?!" Baekhyun cukup pintar dalam menjaga kestabilan nada bicaranya, matanya nampak memerah, bibirnya mengerucut imut dan kedua tangannya terlipat rapi didepan dadanya. Sementara Junmyeon maasih kehilangan kesadarannya atas semua ini begitu pula Yixing, ia nampak sanagt kaget dengan tingkah dan perkataan Baekhyun. Namun sesaat kemudian, wanita cantik itupun menepuk pundak suaminya dan bertanya,

"benarkah?"

"a-aniya" Junmyeon masih terkaget – kaget dengan situasi ini

"APPA JANGAN BOHONG!"

"Baek pelankan suaramu sayang" Yixing berjalan mendahului Junmyeon menuju sisi ranjang Baekhyun, mendaratkan kecupan sayang dikening namja manja itu kemudian menyisir poni Baekhyun dengan jemari lentiknya.

"Baek, apa maksudmu dengan wanita gila? Hamil? Nugu?" Junmyeon sudah tersadar dari kagetnya dan berjalan ke sisi ranjang Baekhyun yang lain, berhadapan dengan Yixing.

"tentu saja Taeyeon!" Baekhyun benar – benar tidak habis pikir dengan appanya kali ini. Mengapa ia terlihat seperti kebingungan dengan hal ini padahal jelas – jelas ia tau semuanya.

"T-taeyeon?" Junmyeon nampak berfikir, membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal saja.

"bukankah wanita itu penyebab aku kabur? Dia yang akan dijodohkan denganku kan? Appa bukannya sudah tau bagaimana dulu dia menghianatiku? Aku sudah tidak mencintainya, aku tidak ingin dijodohkan dengannya apalagi dia terganggu kejiwaannya dan juga sedang mengandung, aku masih menyayangi hidupku untuk sekedar menghabiskan sisa umurku bersamanya appa." Baekhyun berkata panjang lebar yang semakin membuat kedua orang tua itu mengernyit bingung

"apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan Baek? Appa tidak mengerti." Junmyeon terlihat sangat bingung, ia benar – benar tidak tau apa yang sedang Baekhyun bahas, Taeyeon? Gila? Hamil? Sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas dipikirannya.

"Baek..memang benar Taeyeon berkunjung kemari tempo hari untuk mencarimu, eomma yang menemuinya, dan eomma juga berkata jujur padanya jika kau kabur dari rumah karena ingin dijodohkan." Yixing berkata pelan sambil mengelus sayang kepala Baekhyun

"tapi eomma dia menemuiku dan berkata bahwa aku akan dijodohkan dengannya! Jadi wanita itu membohongiku? Aish"

"lagi pula harusnya kau berfikir jernih, bukankah dulu appa-lah orang pertama yang mendukungmu untuk berpisah dengan Taeyeon? Lalu untuk apa appa menjodohkanmu dengannya? Appa juga tidak sudi." Junmyeon mulai mengerti situasi yang sebenarnya

"lalu? Sebenarnya siapa yang ingin appa jodohkan denganku?"

"yang jelas bukan Taeyeon, bukan gadis yang gila dan sedang hamil." Jawab Junmyeon misterius

"tapi appa, aku tidak mau dijodohkan."

"keputusan sudah bulat Baek, bukankah kau sudah menyutujui semuanya? Kau bilang kepada Jongin bukan?"

"tap-"

"terlambat, kau akan menikah dengannya minggu depan setelah kau pulih." Ucap Junmyeon final, membuat mata Baekhyun berkaca – kaca. Saat ini bayangan Chanyeol kembali berkelebat diotaknya, ia begitu merindukan manusia idiot itu, senyumnya, tingkahnya dan semuanya. Seandainya ia tidak sedang dalam masa perawatan dan tubuhnya tidak selemah ini mungkin ia akan berlari menuju rumah Chanyeol sekarang. Namun Baekhyun cukup waras untuk tidak merepotkan orang dijalan yang menemuinya dalam keadaan pingsan. Lelehan air bening itu mulai turun dari mata sipitnya, meremas jarinya sendiri didalam selimut tebal yang menyelimutinya.

"Baek sayang kau kenapa?" Yixing bertanya lembut, sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang mulai terisak kecil, ia melirik suaminya sesaat mengisyaratkan permintaan tolong untuk menenangkan putranya

"aku tak pernah membayangkan hidupku akan seperti ini, dijodohkan dengan orang yang bahkan tak kucintai, jangankan mencintainya, melihatnya pun aku belum pernah." Suara Baekhyun semakin bergetar, kepalanya semakin menunduk, menyembunyikan bulir – bulir kesedihan yang deras mengalir dipipinya.

"aku bahkan baru saja merasakan jatuh cinta kepada orang setelah trauma yang pernah aku rasakan, setelah rasa sakit yang dengan susah aku kubur dalam – dalam, tapi belum sempat aku merasakan semua kebahagiaan itu kalian sudah ingin mengambilnya kembali. Meskipun aku tau perasaan yang aku memiliki itu untuk orang yang salah, tapi, ah molla" Baekhyun kembali menangis dengan sedikit keras seperti anak kecil yang menyadarkan Junmyeon dan juga Yixing jika jagoannya belum sepenuhnya dewasa. Kedua orang tua itupun mendekat untuk memeluk Baekhyun dari samping, memberikan rasa tenang yang paling ampuh untuk meredam tangisnya. Yixing terus menciumi kening putranya sementara Junmyeon membiarkan tangan kanannya mengelus kepala Baekhyun penuh sayang, sungguh, ia tidak pernah bermaksud untuk membuat putranya tertekan seperti ini, kalau saja ia mengerti dari awal mungkin tidak akan pernah ada istilah perjodohan. Ia hanya ingin melihat Baekhyunnya mendapatkan orang yang bisa menjaganya dan membuatnya bahagia, hanya itu. Ia terus merenungkan apa yang baru saja Baekhyun katakan, benarkah ia baru saja mengambil kebahagiaan putranya? Pertanyaan itu terus terputar diotaknya. Meskipun Baekhyun sudah berhenti menangis namun ia masih belum mau untuk melepaskan pelukannya, ia hanya ingin menyalurkan kasih sayangnya, bahwa ia tidak mungkin bermaksud mengambil kebagaiaan Baekhyun dan semacamnya.

"mian Baekhyunie.." Junmyeon berkata lirih, diliriknya Baekhyun yang memekamkan matanya dan menghela nafas dengan begitu berat.

Sesaat mata sipit itu terbuka ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Junmyeon,

"siapa?"

"orang yang membuatmu kabur dan sekaligus akan menikahimu minggu depan." Junmyeon melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap Baekhyun dengan seulas senyum, sementara Yixing masih betah merengkuh tubuh putranya dengan sabar. Mendengar perkataan appanya Baekhyun langsung menegang, ia menggenggam erat ujung selimutnya dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah eomma dengan raut wajah ketakutan. Yixing yang mengerti langsung mengelus lengan Baekhyun dengan sabar, memberikan pandangan bahwa semuanya akan baik – baik saja. Baek semakin mengeratkan genggamannya ketika kenop pintu bergerak dan perlahan dibuka, tanpa disadari Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dengan sedikit kuat, menimbulkan efek yang cukup menyakitkan.

"hei Baekhyun apa kau sudah baikan?" Baekhyun melemas seketika, itu bukan tunangannya, itu Wufan dan Tao.

"hei kenapa kau terlihat tidak bersemangat sekali begitu melihatku boy?" Wufan mendekati ranjang Baekhyun dengan senyum cerah

"ia baru saja menantikan tunangannya namun kau lah yang ternyata datang." Yixing tersenyum melihat Tao dan Wufan tersenyum jahil kearah Baekhyun

"well dia akan sampai beberapa menit lagi" ucap Wufan cuek, membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna.

"paman mengenalnya?" Baekhyun bertanya sedikit berteriak

"ne, paman yang mengenalkannya kepada appamu" perasaan Baekhyun semakin tidak karuan. Jika Wufan mengetahuinya, pasti Chanyeol juga sudah tau. Membayangkan bagaimana terpukulnya Chanyeol sudah membuat Baekhyun meringis menahan nyeri di ulu hatinya. Mengingat satu nama itu benar – benar mampu menbuat lautan air matanya kembali meluap. Dan lautan itu benar – benar keluar dari tampungannya ketika pintu kamar Baekhyun kembali terbuka dan menampakkan sosok jangkung yang selama ini Baekhyun rindukan, berdiri disana dengan se bucket bunga mawar putih yang disusun dengan sangat cantik,

"Chanyeolie.." Chanyeol berjalan mendekat menuju Baekhyun yang masih terisak sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, mengingat ditangan kirinya kini masih terpasang selang infus. Sesampainya didepan Baekhyun, namja itu mengulurkan bunganya, memberikan kepada Baekhyun diiringi dengan senyum lebarnya. Seletah yakin bunga itu dipegang Baekhyun sepenuhnya, Chanyeol melingkarkan kedua lengannya dibahu Baekhyun, memeluknya dengan hangat, benar – benar membuat Baekhyun merasa kaget dan sekaligus bahagia, meskipun ia belum paham apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Baekhyun? Apa kau masih penasaran siapa tunanganmu?" tanya Wufan dari arah sofa. Bahkan ia tidak sada jika kedua pasang orang tua itu sudah duduk bedampingan disofa sudut ruangan. Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, ia seperti dilempar kembali kepada kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol bukan orang yang datang sebagai tunanga-

"dia ada didepanmu sekarang." Kini giliran Tao yang membuka suara dengan senyum anggunnya

-Nnya. APA?

ADA DIDEPANNYA?

Mata Baekhyun kian membulat sempurna menyadari orang yang ada dihadapannya adalah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?" lirihnya lucu membuat semua orang tertawa geli termasuk Chanyeol

"kalian yakin tunanganku adalah Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi seperti tidak percaya dengan ekspresi yang sangat lucu

"wae? Kau tidak suka bertunangan denganku?!" Chanyeol mengubah ekspresinya menjadi sedikit kesal, pasalnya ia sudah mencoba sangat romantis dengan membawakan bunga kemudian memeluk Baekhyun tapi mengapa Baekhyun memberikan tanggapan menyebalkan seperti ini.

"a-ani maksudku.. b-bagaimana ini semua terjadi aku..aku sangat bingung huh?" lagi – lagi Baekhyun melengkan kepalanya, ekspresi bingungnya benar – benar sangat menggemaskan.

"Chanyeol pernah bercerita kepadaku jika dia menyukaimu, aku tidak heran karena memang orientasi sexualnya berbeda dan aku menyadarinya. Waktu itu aku tak sengaja bercerita dengan Junmyeon, dia-pun bercerita bahwa kau terlihat nyaman dengan Chanyeol. sejak saat itulah kami memutuskan untuk menyatukan kalian, kami sama sekali tidak tahu jika semuanya akan berjalan dengan salah paham seperti ini." Wufan menjelaskan dengan gamblang membuat Baekhyun mengangakan mulutnya lebar

"lalu? Kenapa sewaktu kami kabur, kalian tidak berusaha menjelaskannya?" Baekhyun nampak sedikit kesal

"itu permintaan Junmyeon. Dia ingin tau seberapa kuat Chanyeol menjagamu. Dan ketika ia tau Chanyeol membawamu pergi, ia sudah sepenuhnya yakin bahwa Chanyeol akan mempertahankanmu." Baekhyun kembali menitikkan airmatanya, ia benar – benar tidak menyangka dengan semua yang baru saja Wufan jelaskan. Chanyeol kembali merengkuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya

"kenapa menangis lagi sayang?" keempat paruh baya itu mulai mendekati ranjang Baekhyun lagi

"aku hampir seperti orang gila ketika tau aku akan dijodohkan. Aku juga begitu nekat dengan mengikuti Chanyeol pergi dari rumah. Setelah aku hidup cukup bahagia dengan Chanyeol, kemudian Taeyeon datang dan suatu malam aku menemukan Chanyeol sudah tidak ada diapartement. Jika setelah ini semua orang yang akan dijodohkan denganku bukanlah Chanyeol, mungkin aku akan benar – benar gila selamanya." Baekhyun benar – benar terisak didalam dekapan Chanyeol, membuat Yixing dan Tao terharu melihatnya.

"hey its okay, im here now" Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut

"you have to always be here."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EOMMA! EOMMA KEMARI!"

"ada apa sayang?" Yixing benar – benar heran dengan tingkah Baekhyun, hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol, namun lihat putra kesayangannya justru masih betah berlama – lama dikamar mandi padahal acara akan beberapa saat lagi.

"Baek cepat, acara akan segera dimulai, kau perlu untuk bersiap."

"oh ayolah eomma aku hanya perlu memakai tuxedo kan bukan gaun dan segala macam make upnya."

"jika kau mau sepertinya memakai gaun adalah ide yang tidak buruk."

"ANDWAE!"

"Guerae cepat atau eomma benar – benar akan memakaikan gaun dipundak sempitmu!"

"Ara ara aku keluar sekarang."

Sesaat Baekhyun langsung menyambar setelah tuxedo beserta kemeja putih yang sudah disiapkan oleh eommanya, tangannya cukup gemetar, ia benar benar akan menikah dengan Chanyeol hari ini, entah apa yang harus ia rasakan terlebih dahulu, semuanya tercampur menjadi satu. Dipakainya baju itu dengan sangat rapi sembari melihat pantulan dirinya dari kaca besar dihadapannya, ia kemudian menyisir rambut legamnya dengan hati – hati, seperti menikmati setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan. Ia kembali memastikan bahwa tidak ada satupun barang yang lupa ia kenakan, setelah itu ia kembali menatap dirinya sendiri dan tersenyum tulus,

"_well, you look gorgeous_ Baekhyun kekeke~" untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Baekhyun memuji dirinya sendiri, sekedar menyenangkan hati tidak masalah bukan?

Lalu Baekhyun segera menghampiri eomma dan appanya yang sedari tadi menunggunya didepan kamar. Ia langsung saja menyambar uluran tangan appanya yang sebentar lagi akan memberikannya kepada Park Chanyeol, calon suaminya.

Mereka berjalan dengan tenang, meskipun Baekhyun terlihat sangat gugup, Junmyeon berhasil menyalurkan rasa percaya diri kepada putra semata wayangnya. Sampai akhirnya disinilah mereka, bediri didepan altar, Junmyeon memberikan tangan Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat tampan dengan tuxedo hitam yang melekat sempurna ditubuh tugapnya. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dengan gugup. Baginya, jalan hidupnya begitu penuh kejutan, ia bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini dengan Chanyeol yang menjadi suaminya. Entah seberapa jauh ia melangkah, seberapa banyak ia menggoeskan tinta, maka pada akhinya semuanya akan berhubungan dengan Chanyeol juga. Ia tersenyum mengingat berbagai hal yang sudah tejadi dalam hidupnya, _eventhough you are blind so you cant find your way, eventhough you're weak so you cant make a move to your way, love will always guide you home_, entah bagaimanapun jalan hidup Baekhyun terasa sulit diawal, semuanya akan membimbingnya menuju altar besama Chanyeol.

'_life is like something that primary incredible, you would never be able to guess what will happen in the future, and do not dare to imagine what would it be like, let your own incredible stories surprise you with its ways. Now let me enjoying what another primary incredible stories that gonna be happened to my life, im ready for everything, cause im not only owning you in my heart, im completely have you in my arms, the love of my life, Park Chanyeol._', Baekhyun berkata dalam hati sebelum benar – benar memfokuskan dirinya kepada pastur yang ada dihadapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

END.

.

.

.

.

.

OHMYGOD WHAT DID I WRITE LOL hallo guys adakah yang masih inget sama ff ini? Udah usang banget sihya lama ga gue update pmsl waktu itu sempet beneran bete aja mau ngelanjutin, dari ribuan yang baca yang ngasih respon dikitan sih jadi ya kek mikir ini ff ada yang minat apa engga lol. Buat yang kemaren nanyain judulnya kok ga nyambung sama ceritanya, sok dibaca chapter ini biar mudeng. Thanks buat readers semuanya, buat yang udah ngefav ngefollow sama ngeriview juga, at least masih ada yang ngehargain ff ini ya terharu deh gue ahaha maaf kalo selama ini ceritanya ngalor ngidul gajelas, maaf juga kalo final chapternya ga memuaskan, ya Cuma sebatas ini kemampuan saya kalo anda gasuka ya silahkan bikin ff sendiri lol kidding guys. Maaf kalo banyak typo ya guys semoga kalian suka hehe emang sih kayaknya fluffnya kurang dapet tapi yaudah sih ya yang penting Chanbaek nikah horeeee(?) well thanks sekali lagi sampai jumpa di fanfic berikutnya, gue masih ada project buat nyelesein fanfic resemble you, yang minat monggo dibaca hehe dan review please?


End file.
